The Pack's Singer
by Lilies and Bobcats
Summary: After defeating the monster who has destroyed her life and others; Dove is now living in Montana where she is making a quick mental recovery. But she doesn't have the luxury of getting comfortable because of what she is. The Singer restores peace to Werewolves by using Lunar magic, which makes her a gem among Wolves. What happens if she is ripped away from the Marrok pack by force?
1. The Singer

Dove stepped onto the hot pavement. She was overheated and exausted from running. The blistering summer sun was over her head telling her it was about date was unclear but the temperature suggested mid August. Passing cars didn't notice her as she sprinted across the road to the nearest gas station. The sign on the highway next to the store said this was the Tri Cities, Kennewick to be exact. The animal inside of her stirred as she was crossing._ "Here we are," _it whispered. _"This is where we need to be."_ Fear built up inside. Ever since she was captured and attacked about three months ago, fear dictated her life.

For days, Dove was asleep inside of her own body while the beast ran there. Now she was awake.

Trafic was clustered near the intersection, probably because it was lunch hour. But the gas station was nearly empty. No one was at the pumps. But a small, beat up red truck was parked at the corner by a Red Box. Dove and her beast paid no attention to it. She was very hungry. The past several months only brought food sparingly. Why would she bring me here? Dove asked in her head. She recieved no reply.

Her belly rumbling, she pushed open the door and entered as slyly as possible. She wasn't planning on stealing, but she had learned to attract little attention as she could. The industrial tile was black and white checkered like most gas was large cut outs of the lastest energy drinks and posters about the next big concert in Spokane. But what she noticed was inside had many people's scents. More than half of them men. As panic slithered its way into her mind, and her wolf was preparing to take over, to try and protect her from horrid memories. But someone was watching.

"Ah hem," a man that looked about 28 cleared his thoat. " May I help you with something?" He had a slight southern drawl. The accent suited him because the clothing he was wearing looked simmilar to a cowboy.

Dove hid the panic but kept the wolf just under the surface. Putting on a blank face, she shook her head. As she tried to turn and walk away, her stomach growled. Its been a while since she had eaten or even had a shower. She couldn't remember. The man was looking at her with a perplexed face. His nostrils flared slightly, then he averted his gaze to the large windows surrounding the entrance then said with a calm voice, "we have fresh pizza and hot dogs, go have a look." That suggestion stopped herself from walking out the door.

Nodding, Dove had to hold back the urge to sprint to the back of the store. Instead, she took long and quick strides to not look suspicous. Heading to the back to look at the selection of prepackaged food she saw that there was a bathroom in the back left corner. Briskley walking in, she all but slammed the door shut and lached the lock. Most gas station bathrooms are utterly disgusting, but this one was bearable. The floor and wall tiles looked like they have been replaced recently and it smelt like someone cleaned it not very long ago. All chemicals stung her nose, but this one wasn't so bad. It was the non toxic kind.

She looked in the mirror. The person looking back was not what she rembered. This person was quite thin after months of having a scarce amount of food. Her skin was red from the sun. Her clothing that she borrowed from a nearby house before she left Spokane were dusty and had small stains of blood on the right knee and left ankle. Her face wasn't as bad as Dove thought. It was thin, yes but not a thin as the rest of her body. This persons hair was greasy and lighter than before. But her eyes were the same; Eden eyes. They have several different colors; blue, grey, or green. In the dim light, they were looked tired, but pretty. But her beast's eyes were yellow.

The only abnormal wound on her body was the silver bite mark on her upper arm, but Dove had a light jacked for that.

She decided to clean up the best she could. Using the hand soap, she washed her skin in the sink. Trying to seem normal is what was best. Don't draw attention to yourself, she thought. Looking up in the mirror again, the monster was peering behind her.

Panic set in again.

The next thing that she remembered was that against the wall hugging herself. No telling how much time passed. There was no monster, just a memory. That why she left. During the day, he couldn't come out. She didn't want him to find her.

Shame set in. This was cowardice, trembling in terror of someone that wasn't there. She had to save her cousin, her absolute greatest companion. Hoping to lead him elsewhere, Dove fled from the house she was captive in so the Nightwalker would pursue her instead of punishing someone else Dove loved.

She reached in her right pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. The animal within her told her they needed to eat to live. So, she opened the bathroom door. A clock above the exit said 1:21. The man behind the counter was leaning back on a chair reading a news paper. She chose a large package of beef jerky and a bottle of water. While walking up to the register, Dove read the man's name tag; Warren. He looked up from the paper as she set her idems on the counter. He moved slowly and avioded eye contact but his body language was relaxed.

"Your total is $7.88, Miss." Dove slid the bill across the counter, so no contact was had. "Where are you heading?" The look on Warren's face was stern and determined. She shrugged, looking down on the ground. Then she recognized what her nose was trying to tell her.

Every body has a specific scent. Specific combinations that of smells that makes a personal scent. Supernatural creatures smell different from humans of course. Werewolf. Like her.

She didn't like Werewolves, or men for that matter.

Fleeing was the only option.

If she wasn't in her thoughts, Dove would have noticed the 3 people walking in. Two of them male and one female. The woman was average hight, about 5'5 and had hair almost the color of midnight and deep brown eyes. One man was taller than the other with blonde hair but slouched lower than the man next to him. The other man was more stout but built quite more muscular than Warren and the other man. He had mocha eyes and hair.

By the time she relized more people came in, the taller man put a solid hand on her shoulder


	2. For the memories

Run. That was all the young woman could think of.

Dove sprinted across the now busy street, narrowly dodging several vehicles in the process. Some honked but the sounds were blocked out by her racing heart. Werewolves were significantly faster than humans, and this was a frightened Werewolf; she will run even faster.

Not being able to tell how long she ran, exustion finally conqured her body, she collapsed by an old building that smelt like it used to be a small saw mill. The sun said it was around 4. But she didn't trust the sun much, not like she trusted her guide; the moon.

Panting and looking around for water, Dove stood up to have a white hot pain run through her body. Panic took over yet again. Flashbacks don't happen often with her, but they came at the most inconvient of times.

_The end of Dove's Junior year in high school was upon her. Late spring brought with it warm, rainy days. It was dreary that afternoon, while she was yelling at her biological father in his car. She should't have been there to begin with, but he insisted on talking after cutting him off._

_ "What, you and your family's incessant harrassing wasn't enough? After you all fucked me and my mother's side of the family over, I shouldn't be talking to you at all. Does it make you feel important saying personal shit about a dead woman? If mom were alive, she'd have your ass."_

_ There was no reply. He just stared, shocked that his daughter had finally snapped after 4 years of mistreatment._

_ "And you're really just going to gawk at me in disbelief? Go fuck yourself." _

_ She kicked the car door open and slammed it shut. The point was made. Cold rain and a warm breeze matched the clustered emotions within her. It was about 7 o clock being that the sky was darkening. And another problem; Dove went to lived in the valley,not actally in the city of Spokane. Her father drove her out there to talk, babbling about his mistakes. No more of this she thought, that unessesary bullshit had run its course. A buzzing sound came from her pocket, her phone battery was dead._

_ Convienient, her inner mordant conscience said. Jane would laugh at the situation when she made it home. She began walking. The road seemed empty. Street lamps flicked on, as she pulled her hood over her already soaked hair. It was getting cold out and the nearest bus stop was about mile away. Dove kept walking. Taking longer strides, she noticed the plesant pattern of her steps. The rain made a steady rythem, relaxing her further. She wasn't paying attention._

_ There was a muffled grunt nearby, Dove turned her head to the right and saw nothing. But as soon as she looked forward, there was a truck that she didn't concider going around yet. Stepping down from the side walk, she noted the Toyota symbol and smiled; Dove adored big and pretty trucks, especially Toyota's. Rounding the corner of the corner of the truck, the source of the grunting was reveiled._

_ A skrawny man that looked to be about 30 stood behind the tailgate and had a face full of couch._

_ "Damn it all." he said with a vioce full of frustration. "Hey Kid, sorry, I would never ask this of anybody but I could use some help with this couch." Dove concidered this odd request and was ready to decline but he cut her off. "It will only take a second, Im new, from the Seattle area and my friend bailed on me." The man's last words trailed off slightly, like if they didn't seem of importants to him._

_ Sighing, Dove nodded in agreement. She could use some good karma. The couch was light but bulky. She got behind it and lifted the bottom to her belly button. The two wadled towards the house. It looked like a dump. This house had a horrid 70's green outer coat of paint and the lawn didn't have one green blade of grass. The house itself looked to be condemed. Just as she stepped through the threshold, the atmosphere shifted. None of the lights were on. There was something wrong. Dove quickly set down the couch and spun her heels then her body twards the door. It was kicked shut by something in the shadows. _

_ Her eyes scanned the room for a window, but they were all boarded up with 2"4's. No way out. All she could remember was that a deep, menecing growl came from the shadow beast, the man's horrible cackle, and an intense pain that made her knees buckle._

_ Dove was woken up by the sound of someone sobbing. Opening her eyes slightly, this person was above her, with their arms crossed. The second she tried to move, a wave of pain crashed through her body. A sillhouette of a man hastly knelt by her, his tears dripping off his nose, which now had a scent. "Im sorry, I am so sorry," the man wept. The world was spinning and the dim light wasn't helping the situation. But her eyesight was becoming more clear. Sucking in a large breath of air, her sences caught up to her._

_ All of the smells were different from before. The weeping man picked up her limp body and cradled her, repeating himself several times. There was something about this man, his scent, the way he held her._

_ A voice within her whispered "Wake up, we are weak but we must fight." Instead of the vioce frightening her, Dove felt the truth behind it. She felt one with it; like a sister of her soul._

_ With a quick jerk, the man was no longer holding Dove and was standing. By the sound of foot steps, someone else entered the room. _

_ "What are you doing with my dinner, Asher?" His voice was deep and scratchy. He was the man that required assistance and the other man must have been her attacker._

_ "Sorry, sir," a sob escaped Asher's mouth. "My wolf is out of control with this one." _

_ Dove opened her eyes fully, the voice from inside seemed to also observe the two men. Looking like he was in his late teens, Asher's muscular physique made it seem that he was closer to 25 and was about five foot ten. The other man was skinny as a pole and near six foot five._

_ "If you would leave, now." _

_ There was a growl and the Asher now stood inbetween Dove and the other man. "You will not touch her, my Singer." Asher's voice had changed, it was deeper and had growl with it._

_ "Singer? Your wolf culture is getting to you, love. Step aside so I can enjoy my meal or be one yourself."_

_Attempting to stand, Dove twisted her body to the side. Then the world went black again._

_ Pain. That was all she could feel. _

_ Woken by a hand on her neck, Dove jerked to free herself. Her efforts were useless. His mouth clung to her neck and bit harder every time she moved. His grip was like steel; cold and hard. This all seemed surreal to Dove, normal people don't drink blood. Anger welled up inside of her but it wasn't her anger, it was the voice from before; an animal within her. With all of the energy she had, Dove knocked the man square on his temple. Screaming, he relesed his victim,_

_ Dove jumped up and made her way through the dark house. It was easier to see in than before. Odd. She neared the door. Faster! she said in her her body was too tired and in pain. Closer, like he ment to, the monster wrapped his icy arms around her stomach and yanked her to the floor just before she reached the door. He cackled dryly, mocking her failed attempts of escape as she laid on the ground in agony._

_ "Well aren't you just a great little mouse? Thinking you're stronger than me will get you killed, Wolf. But since my other playmate decided to defy me, you can replace him. Would you like that, Love?" He was stoking her body with long, skinny fingers. "Your are a special wolf, aren't you? I can taste it in your blood and smell it in the air, Moon Child."_

_ Dove lifted her head. "Is he talking about Werewolves?" She thought. This is Spokane Washington, we've never had supernatural creatures live here ever. But Werewolves came out into public recently, so it wasn't impossible for them to be here. But what is he?"_

_ The monster then lifted her over his shoulder and carried her down the stairs. He did many horrible things to her that night. When the monster finaly let her sleep, she dreamed of the moon. She was the mother of the animal inside of Dove, of all of the animals within her people. The moon sang to her, a comforting lulluby to make her want to live. When she woke, the monster was still there. Only the moon kept her alive. He kept her captive for 3 months._

She finally snapped out of it. The panic attack put her to sleep. The sky faded to pink and a deep blue, night was falling and the moon started to show.

Dove weakly stood up. She felt the lunar pull, in two days there is a full moon. As the sun sank, she walked through the four foot tall grass to find water. Birds chirped their goodnights to one and another and mosqitos came out to play, the simple sounds of the outdoors always comforted Dove.

She walked down by a large river. The scents of several different people suggested that it was a regular swimming spot. Dipping her hands into the cold, life sustaining goodness, Dove heard a noise behind her.

She whirled around to feel the wind picking up. The wind danced around her skin as a familiar and soothing scent filled the air around her. A loud voice from what appeared to be coming from the moon itself echoed around her.

"Sing me a song of love, my friend."

Dove then tilted her head back so the moon can hear her fully and with all of the energy and oxygen in her body, let her wolf sing.

She was the peace bringer of Werewolves, she was the Singer.


	3. The Alphas

The Marrok felt it while he was running. The moon was just above his head while the faded sky seemed to glow. The mother of his kind was in her full glory; luminous and nearly full. He stood atop of a 20ft tall rock face to observe the land that was surrounding the puny town. _His_ puny town. Turning around to start his hunt, the lunar tugged slightly harder than normal. Dismissing the abnormality, he turned and ran into the thick forest.

His Wolf demanded blood. There was only so much frustration his human half could take before the beast inside stirred.

As Bran bounded after a 6 point buck, the energy made him stop in his tracks.

He hadn't felt it in an extensive amount of time. The magic came up from the earth and surrounded him in the air. It was warm and peaceful, like before. Bran found himself swaying to the rhythm and finally tilting his head to the moon and sing with the music. It was indescribable but he adored every second of it. Soon, the echos of the entire Marrok pack were heard. They all heard the call of the moon and the music that calmed the Wolf inside.

But just how the music started, it stopped in the same way. One second, his wolf was singing, and the next, it abruptly halted. Now, Bran's Wolf asleep and his human side was back in control. Lunar magic is extremely rare. Several Fae could wield some, however, the effect wasn't anything similar to the Singer's magic.

The last Singer perished about 1800. Right before Charles was born. It was a man. The purpose of the Singer is to use the moon's magic to bring a calming peace to Werewolves. The Singer is like an omega Wolf, but also has the power to harness lunar energy like an alpha can and there may only be one.

Bran then turned 180 degrees and headed for his house.

As he climbed up the front steps of his home, Leah opened the door without him telling her to; she had been waiting for him. Walking through his threshold, the phone rang.

" It has rung more than a dozen times, all from different people." She said with a slightly shaky voice. "Before the incident, Adam Hauptman called to tell you that Mercy, another Wolf and him attempted to pick up a young Werewolf today and she ran off. She smelt like lunar magic." Her words trailed off. Bran knew that Leah wasn't that dumb; could put two and two together.

He walked into his bedroom and shut the door with his hind leg and began his change. Like always, the change hurt, of course a Wolf would get used to it but there is no way of taking away all the pain. As Bran's body reshaped itself, the phone kept ringing. It took about 15 until he was naked and panting on the floor.

He walked into the living room dressed in a large pull-over sweat shirt and a pair of sweats; the most easy and comfortable to put on his aching body. The phone was made its last ring when Bran rushed to pick up the receiver. It was Angus from Seattle.

"Sir, my pack and I were just overcome with the moon's singing. What was it?"

Bran chuckled, Angus wasn't a new Wolf by far but hasn't been alive long enough to appreciate lunar magic.

"Don't worry, I am aware of this. It was the Singer, I wouldn't expect you to know what it is. I will update you when I can." Bran hung up and took out his cell phone; 11 missed calls. Before he could find Adam's number, the home phone rang yet again. Listening to a frantic Swedish alpha isn't what he had in mind. When the time came, Bran dialed the Tri Cities alpha.

* * *

Chills traveled Adam's spine as the lunar rhythm surged around him. Slowly rocking his hips from side to side, peace swept through the pack bonds. With eyes closed, Adam and several of his top Wolves tilted their heads to the moon and sang.

When it stopped, Adam looked around the room with his top ranking wolves. Mercy was standing in the corner with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed tightly around her chest. She felt it, too. Jessie stood in the door way wide-eyed.

Warren seemed significantly more relaxed from before. He was beating himself up for not keeping the girl from running. Darryl had his hands behind his head and eyes closed. Last, Ben kept his eyes glued to the floor and was breathing slowly. He was the one to touch the Singer and made her run away.

The room was silent for several minutes.

Jessie was the first to break it. "What just happened, Dad?"

Adam smiled wearily , "Werewolves everywhere just got a relaxing dose of lunar magic, I suppose."

"It felt like what that girl brought with her," added Warren quietly. His eyes looked tired from a long day of stress. A young, female Wolf on her own brought out the more protective side of his Wolf but the song pushed the animal back into sleep.

"Lunar magic?" Inquired Ben.

"I've heard about it, a Wolf may use the moon's energy to bring peace among other Wolves." Answered Adam truthfully, though he didn't say where he heard about it.

The room was silent again. For longer. Every body was in deep thought.

Then Adam's cell phone rang. It was the Marrok calling back.

He answered right away.

"Tell me what happened," the Marrok demanded.

Adam then handed Warren the phone so he could tell the story about the events that happened earlier that day.

By the time Warren was done describing the girl in his store, the Wolves were growling softly.

"And she also smelt like silver," Mercy added with a pained look on her face. Werewolves are intolerant of silver, it's quite dangerous to them.

"It seems like she's been attacked," said the Marrok, "Charles will look on the missing persons list and see if there is a match. In the meantime, please get some sleep." That statement wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. Then Bran hung up.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked sounding tired.

"What the Marrok said and get some sleep, but when the sun rises, we will start looking for the Singer." Answered Adam, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

But, what the pack didn't know was that some one had already found her.


	4. Flight

Thank you very much for your reviews and kind words. This is my first fanfic so please bare with me.

To answer several peoples questions, I am planning a romance but not sure with whom. Make a suggestion if you want.

To royslady51: Not quite sure what you mean by AU/AR, I merely am writing a story out of sheer boredom and I apologize. But don't assume that I know the difference because I haven't been on this site for long enough.

* * *

The moon left as suddenly as it came. Feeling the adrenaline ebb from her body, Dove stepped back from the river's edge and inhaled deeply. A delightful energy flowed through her muscles and nestled in her bones. The beast inside of her was happy as she fell asleep. The lunar magic gave her the energy to live without sustenance; only if she sang though.  
She walked sluggishly over to the nearest boulder and climbed atop of it. The Columbia river was pleasantly trickling by, Dove envied that. How something so big could ignore the its surroundings and continue on with life in such a fractious manner . Dove lifted her nose up and smelt the air. Water, heat, and people; nobody specific. She then closed her eyes and listened. There were nocturnal birds chirping, a splash in the water, and an owl hooting distantly. The subtle sounds of life at its best. She then thought of her old life; as a human.  
In order to protect what was hers, Dove made a choice to leave them be. Not let the monster take their lives but instead, devour hers. Her father was dead, the morning after their fight. SPD found his body still in his car but were baffled about the shape it was in; it was like most of his blood had been drained.  
After that, adults and children alike went missing nightly. A city- wide curfew was issued for anybody under the age of 18 but that didn't stop the predator from killing, dragging along his minion to assist in baiting.  
Tears fell down Dove's face as she remembered being forced to lure innocent people out of their homes. He took one at a time. But the night always ended the same, the devil dragged her down into the basement to make sure she would mind him for later occurrences.  
She began to tremble.  
He started getting more cruel. But the reason she left was he looked into her memories and found why she complied so easily. Fear. Dove was afraid of the monster getting near her best friend; Jane. The lived together and put up with each other.  
He made a threat, with out thinking, Dove fled. Thinking that if she did, he would search for her and not Jane.  
The Wolf then took over and Dove's human side woke up in the outskirts of Kennewick.  
For the most part, she was ready to leave again, in fear.  
But nothing could prepare her for the cackling voice in her head.  
"Hello, Wolf. I've been looking for my meal. You were easy to find."  
A tremor traveled down her spine and the Wolf inside abruptly awoke; danger was afoot.  
There was an all to familiar sound; a truck was approaching. A Toyota. The Beast growled, readying herself for flight. Before the truck halted near the over sized boulder, Dove was gone.  
"Not this time," the Wolf said.  
The trail was rocky as she sped though it, she had the motivation to run very fast. Dodging past every obstacle was difficult but Dove succeeded by jumping over boulders and stomping on the tall grass. Get somewhere public, the Wolf thought.

She ran by the old saw mill and onto an empty street. Not pausing to observe her surroundings, the sound of footsteps were getting closer. The Wolf didn't panic, just took off towards the warehouses nearby.  
She spotted a large neon sign:  
Uncle Mike's Bar.  
The pavement under the young woman's feet changed to gravel as she sprinted closer.  
Dove could see people getting out of their vehicles and walking in and out of the building. Nearly there!  
About twenty feet to the door, she felt arms wrap around her thighs and pull her down to the pavement. She let out an uproarious scream as he latched his fangs on her shoulder, spilling blood onto the dirt and gravel. Dove looked at his face.  
His red eyes were glowing with menacing violence but his mouth was in a twisted grin.  
He grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck and took flight; something he had never done until now.  
Then they were gone.

* * *

"Uncle Mike!" Somebody in the crowd shouted loudly.  
"There's a problem outside."  
He had just gotten off the phone with Adam Hauptman telling him to keep an eye out for a young woman running around.  
The old fae rolled his eyes and made his way out to the parking lot.  
As he slowly walked out, he observed his business; it was very busy for a Thursday.  
Stepping through the entrance of the bar, several fae started to follow him.

There were about 5 of his regular customers standing twenty feet from the door. As he approached them, he saw their expressions; worried.

Then his nose caught two scents; Werewolf and Vampire.  
" What happened?" He asked, then noticed the small pool of dark liquid on the ground. A nearby fae that went by the name Jack, bent over and licked it.  
"Female. Quite young. Werewolf." Jack turned to Mike.  
"It attacked her, she screamed like she was in danger and he took her.  
An unexpected growl came from Uncle Mikes throat; he detested Vampires.

He then pivoted and briskly walked into the bar, passing by costumers trying to get his attention. The door to his office was open and he walked straight in and dialed a number that he was all to familiar with.  
"Hauptman." Adam answered after only two rings.  
"I hear you are looking for a Wolf," he stated dryly. You need to get here now, Wolf. I fear that she is in trouble." And hung up  
Within a half an hour, the first five Werewolves of the Columbia Basin pack pull into his parking lot.


	5. While

The sun had set in the Tri Cities and it was time to play.

Marsilla arose from her resting place and stretched her whole body. Yawning deeply, she felt the blood lust hit her like a wave. The young vampires were most likely in their slumber.

_"Shall I hunt?"_ Marsilla internally asked while liking her lips. Then she stopped, who would hunt with her? Opening her door and stepping into the dimly lit hallway, she pondered the question. The ones that she cared about were nearly non-existent.

Stefan made himself scarce because of her betrayal and André was dead. Being so old was difficult because of the death but one thing made it worth while; blood. Many nights, she woke up in pools of the stuff and only laughed maniacally at the dead bodies. The Blood Lust was getting excessively worse,the black outs occurred more often than she would like to admit. A vampire is an abomination; rejected by Death himself.

Moving through the maze like house, she passed an empty room with the door cracked slightly.  
Guilt was an emotion that Marsilla rarely felt. But it was catching up to her.

She entered and sat on the unmade bed, which was unnecessary for vampires, they don't need comfort while asleep; the vampire equivalent to sleeping is death. The old scent of a man still lingered inside of the room.

About a year ago, a newly changed vampire escaped. Marsilla knew he was trouble when he was left on her doorstep on night. His name was Kennedy and he seemed to be a borderline lunatic, but after several nights of him torturing, raping, and killing several younger vampires, Kennedy was deemed insane. He liked to use silver as a weapon. Silver injured vampires less than Wolves but it still will hurt and kill vampires if used appropriately. Kennedy dip his fangs in melted silver and latch them to his victim, causing the silver to enter the blood stream; the victim would be in massive amounts of pain. Marsilla had grown accustomed to insane, Lily was crazy, however, Lily didn't kill her blood supply. The night before his execution, Kennedy broke the protection spells that Wolfe had cast. He then fled the house and hasn't been seen since but has been heard of.

Marsilla had seen several clippings of the Spokane murders. What was she to do? A sadistic vampire who was abandoned by his master wasn't obligated to obey Marsilla, she was more like a nanny. The thought pissed her off. The proper action to take would to inform the Marrok or send her own Soldier to end the problem. But that meant that she would have to swallow her pride; that must not happen. So she remained silent as the death toll rose, apathy was key to being a Seethe leader.

Marsilla was in deep thought and when reality became apparent, she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. The subject had ruined the playful mood. Her own fingernails dug into her leg so deep that blood trailed down her leg and pooled onto the floor, it was then she realized, some one must know.

She stood from the bed and walked into the front dining area where the home phone was and dialed a number she originally thought was useless.

"Hello?" the person on the other end greeted as if he were merely a young man. But that wasn't the case, Bran Cornick ruled all north American Werewolves and was old; like her.  
"Hello Bran, we haven't spoken in quite some time," she answered.

"What is this about?" Bran's voice was low and had an irritated tone.

"I merely want to inform you of a vampire that escaped my care about twelve months ago and is most likely behind the murders in Spokane." If Marsilla had told the long version, he would have hung up before she was done telling.

There was a significantly long pause.

"You mean to tell me that the murderer that my wolves are tracking as we speak, was in your hands before." It was a statement instead of a question. His tone shifted from irritated to angry in the matter of about three seconds. " And that you could have stopped him from kidnapping my Singer and killing more than thirty-six people."

Marsilla then quit breathing. She had no idea there was a new Singer, she had even had the pleasure of hearing one sing an extensive amount of time ago. Vampires don't get much from the moon, but his voice was nonetheless lovely and Singers are valued among the Wolves.

"Yes." she replied abruptly and hung up the phone. It wasn't her problem any more.

* * *

Uncle Mike's bar emptied quickly when he announced that there was an issue with a vampire. Adam saw many grumbling fae walk out with their Glamour dropping. Some fae are grumpy, he learned not to mess with them. Several of his Wolves sat on bar stools before him, waiting for their alpha to speak. To his left was Mary Jo, Ben, and Darryl sat still, not moving a muscle, not even seeming to breathe. To his right, Mercy stood with her arms crossed. Straight ahead of him was Warren and Uncle Mike.

"How are we going to find this girl?" asked Warren who had become more and more aggravated at himself for not stopping the Singer in the first place.

"With our noses, I suppose." answered Adam optimistically.

"You're dealing with a vampire, Wolf." Uncle Mike said in a slightly patronizing tone that added emphasis on his already thick accent. "He won't give up his prize so easily. You all need weapons to kill him. I will let you borrow some-"

"I brought our own from home," Mercy interrupted with some growl in her voice. She of all people knew to not borrow anything from the fae.

Uncle Mike smiled slightly unpleasantly. "Of course, Mercy.

To her left, Adam's phone rang; the Marrok was calling again.  
He pulled it out of his pocket.  
"Yes?" He answered.

"The monster belonged to Marsilla!" roared the Marrok. Every single person could hear him clearly if he were whispering, now the Wolves stiffened and ducked their heads as they felt the tension from their leader.

"Please explain, sir." Adam usually refer to many people as sir. It was an attempt to hide the command with a word of respect.

The Wolf on the other end growled then continued.  
" It is responsible for the murders in Spokane." Bran was panting, attempting to calm himself down.

"That makes sense" Adam muttered. "We will find him, Bran. Don't worry."

There was a low rumble on the other end.  
"I am coming there. You have a six-hour head start. Go, now." And with that, he hung up.

Adam then turned to Mercy.

"Its time to bring down another monster."

She merely nodded, looking quite serious. Mercy detests having people hurt in her territory.

But miles away, Dove yet again faced her tormentor to find that he brought a partner with him.


	6. Approching Dawn

Your reviews and suggestions are fantastic.

But I am still unsure about who to pair the Singer to. More suggestions would be great.

Thank you:)

* * *

There was a burning in her shoulder as Dove regained consciousness. A fresh silver wound still trickled blood onto the concrete floor of the old saw mill. She sharply inhaled when her attempt of lifting her head failed and crashed back to the floor. Moving any muscle sent waves of agony up her body. Ignoring the pain, Dove rolled to her left side and gazed to the small window beside the door; dawn was near. Upon leaving her home, she knew death would follow; taking her own life. Dove accepted that life must end. But the Wolf disagreed.

_" Fight to live, she whispered. Look where your cowardice has brought us. No more. My turn."_ With no energy to Change, the sister of Doves soul pushed the human half back into a soft slumber. If someone were to look at her, she would seem normal except for the luminous yellow eyes. With the girl out of the way, the beast could think clearly. Survival. Live for another day. She tilted her head back and sniffed the air; two different scents both vampire. Growling softly, the beast questioned the situation of her surroundings.

_Why he was waiting for her to be awake? If he wants us dead, we would be dead. Plain and simple._

The other vampire was different, a female.  
The beast then shifted her body's weight to a upright sitting position trying not to stretch and rip the fresh wound on her shoulder. If it were a more mundane wound, she might have licked it clean, however, silver is less forgiving in any case.

Wincing, she stood up slowly but by that time, she noticed a figure gliding through the outdoor darkness.

A familiar cackling surrounded the young woman as she braced herself for an impact that would never come.  
With her muscles tense, she looked around the room, nobody was there. He was playing games.

The sky grew slightly brighter by the second.

_ "What is he planning?"_ Wondered the beast, ready for violence.

_"The window, love."_ Breathed an eerie voice from what seemed to be no where. But the sound echoed off of the walls and drifted right back into her ears. Obeying the voice, she cautiously walked to the small window and peered out. She didn't expect to see anything remotely close to what was.

Jane, Dove's best friend was bound with silver chains to a log in the middle of the small field of overgrown grass. The beast put two and two together; Kennedy had turned her.

Rage took over, the beast reared its ugly head. The very person she left to protect had fallen victim to a monster. Before the beast could break through the window, the monster was behind her.

She was ready.

He put a hand on her injured shoulder to bring pain but she quickly dodged his touch and countered it with a heel-kick to the ribs. Taking no time to recover, Kennedy pulled her by the collar of her jacket, pulled her close and brought his other hand onto her collar-bone. The crack was very loud. She howled and retreated to the nearest wall, taking a defective stance. He laughed factiously and charged thinking there was no fight left for the Wolf. When he got close enough, the beast jumped to the right and behind the vampire. She then pulled his head back and sank her human fangs into his flesh and tore. He fell backwards onto the concrete floor, blood spilling from the wound.

"Help, please", cried a small voice from outside.

The beast used her elbow to break the window open and began to climb out when Kennedy's hand grabbed her ankle and abruptly twisted it. A loud screech that resonated throughout the small area.

Kennedy yanked the young woman to the floor.

"Don't get me wrong, Love. You will die soon but first, you must see your friend parish before you." Something between a grunt and a growl escaped her throat while she struggled; a sound of pure desperation.

* * *

The entire pack picked up their heads as when the screech echoed around them. Pain. It was a cry for help.  
They stood just outside of Uncle Mike's front door.  
Alerted, Adam immediately yelled "Let's go!"  
The pack of Werewolves were off with a Coyote and a fae trailing them.

The Alpha ran as if it were Mercy were in danger. Faster than any human in the world, him and his pack readied themselves for a battle. Warren's eyes were yellow and Ben had began changing mid stride. The Wolves trampled down the tall, dry grass as they neared an abandoned building. He knew it all too well, back before the ware houses were built, small commercial sawmen used it. Nearing the front of the old building, he saw something strange. A young woman tied to a upright log. He smelt vampire.

Without stopping, he said to Mercy through the bond _"Check her. Stay outside."_

Before anybody could open the door, Warren burst through it and the pack with Uncle Mike stormed in.  
It was dusty and old smelling with a newer scent of fear and blood.  
They stumbled upon a crumpled body on the floor, slowly bleeding out and whimpering in pain. Uncle Mike and Ben got to her first.

She whispered something weakly in Ben's ear before drifting into unconsciousness .  
"Help her, she'll die... the sunlight." With that, Dove's body fell limp and her breathing became shallow.

"We need a doctor!" Screamed Uncle Mike


	7. The Meeting

**Hello, I would like to thank you all for being so patient with me. This story I have decided is going to be quite lengthy. All of your suggestions have been fantastic and I have chosen a mate for her a little ways down the road though I warn you, its not who you would really expect.**  
**Aquarius-Otter- you guessed it:)**

* * *

She drifted into a heavy, dreamless sleep. Dove's brain finally shut down after loss of blood and a pain from the fresh silver wound. There were voices, gathering whispers that surrounded her and glided just out of reach of her consciousness.

* * *

The windows of the room were covered with thick and dark drapes and the door was shut; the only light in the room came from the space under the door. Muffled voices were coming from just outside. Dove opened her eyes cautiously, breathing in the scents of the new room. Multiple creatures have been inside of that room recently. There were no blankets on top of her, most likely because of the intense heat of the Tri Cities. She wanted to stand up but there was one problem; there was a Wolf laying across the foot of the bed. Reacting quickly, she attempted to jump out of the bed. However she had no energy to do so, instead she merely jerked and tumbled off the bed to the left.

She landed on the floor with a thud. Feeling sore already, Dove crumbled into a ball and accepted the ground's hard surface. After months of finding places to sleep on the ground, she was used to any and all things uncomfortable. A shiver traveled down her spine; she was utterly defenseless. The Wolf inside pushed her way to the surface with a determined fierceness. Shifting to a more combatant posture (though still remaining on the floor) she glared towards at the animal that sat atop of the bed.

It peered at her with mystic, yellow eyes and even though it was motionless, he seemed to be alert. Dove had never seen another Wolf in true form, curiosity got the best of the young woman and she impulsively gazed into the Beast's eyes. Time seemed to crunch and shatter; looking into the Wolf's eyes was as if Dove discovered the answer to what she is. A powerful and magical voice blissfully surrounded her and immediately comforted the Wolf inside of her.

"You are safe, Singer."

In elementary school, children were taught to not accept any kind of supernatural interaction, that it would lead to trouble. They even went to the lengths of having special classes on avoiding such meetings. She never paid much attention, the inland Northwest isn't exactly the place where fae run- ins' are too frequent. However, this theory was made personal after Dove was Changed.  
This was a good voice, the voice of a leader that has flaws but she could sense that both her and the Wolf were protected. She wasn't afraid that it was male, he wouldn't hurt her.

The conversation outside had halted as the ones that were so talkative were now blatantly listening. Dove rolled flat onto her back so that maybe she could leverage herself to at least sit up. Her ribs promptly protested about half way up and she crashed down back to the carpeted floor. There was more damage than originally estimated. She let out a small whimper that she thought sounded like a dog would make. By that time, the Beast was no longer on the bed because he had silently jumped off and was standing only several inches away.

The door abruptly swung open and light quickly illuminated the room. She squinted at the light over head and saw what the darkness concealed. He was beautiful;  
The beast had midnight fur that was thin because of the season. It covered a vast majority of his massive body. Everything except for his tail, it looked as if it were dipped into a bucket of white paint. His physique was estranged to Dove, her Wolf for was the size a large Rottweiler but, he was huge! He could probably fit several children on his back and ride them around. She had no doubt that the Beast could kill multiple people at once but for now, he was her protector.

He growled low and menacing at the figures unseen by Dove. He turned to face the people who entered the room and in the process, stepped directly onto her diaphragm, pushing all of the oxygen that was in her body out with a coughing fit. The Beast stopped immediately and crossed the room so he could calm himself. There were three individuals standing close to the door; two men and a woman.

The man in front wasn't very tall but was muscular. He seemed to carry a power similar to the Wolf across the room. A wave of relaxing heat swept around the room like a summer breeze. Dove recognized him from the day before. The woman that stood directly behind him was almost just as tall with a slightly darker complexion. There was something different about her that Dove couldn't place, she had also been at the gas station. But the other man that hid among the shadows of the other two was new. He was quite handsome.

"You were hard to find, Singer." said the man in front. Dove merely blinked at him. Then the memory of Jane reared its ugly head. She jolted up slightly out of her sitting upright position. Within seconds, the Beast and the man from behind the other two were next to her, attempting to assist.

The other man smelt good. Like man and bar food, but another smell lingered nothing that she had ever encountered before. A gentle hand landed on her shoulder but snapped back when the black Wolf bared his fangs and eyed the stranger dangerously. The other man simply stepped away.

"Where is she?" Asked Dove hoarsely. She hadn't spoke to anybody in weeks, her vocal chords needed some work.

"In the basement, resting." Replied the woman who seemed tense. Everyone in the room had moved in the few seconds. Now the Wolf was standing over her with his paws basically in her lap. The Slavic looking man was by the far corner of the bed along with the woman whom Dove assumed that they were a pair. And the other man was standing directly affront of the two; beaming down upon the young woman.

"Singer, my name is Mercy. This is my husband Adam, the gentleman over here is Mike and the Werewolf is Bran." The sentence was stated brashly and swiftly. "It is dire that you inform us of what has happened the past several months." She spoke in a manner that she has dealt with many people; especially ones like her. As Mercy stepped closer, Bran growled. The woman nodded. "First, you need fuel."  
"She can't move." The odd smelling man piped up finally. He had a thick Irish accent that sounded if he came straight from Cork. There was an indescribable aura that emanated off him. Mike stood tall and had darker skin but not quite as dark as the other two.

Bran nodded towards Adam.

Adam walked over to Dove and without warning, scooped her up bridle style and carried her down a flight of stairs into a kitchen.

* * *

"Werewolves have to eat to live! How are you alive?!" Cried Mercy from behind the refrigerator door.

Shrugging, Dove chewed on a chunk of raw roast beef. She found it distasteful but the Wolf inside was pleased. Eating only sparingly for the past three months was tough but she got by. The moon helped her.

It was about 6:00 in the evening and the sun was still high in the sky but had began to fade. As Dove sat in the alpha of the Columbian Basin pack's kitchen, she noticed that the world had moved on whether she was present or not. Jane and her would have been starting her Senior year in a few short weeks.

It was her fault. Hers alone. One mistake. Just getting into a car with that stupid man had a domino effect.

Jane was in ill condition but with some TLC would heal just fine.

"I've left Marsilla a message along with Stefan, when they awaken will assist with your friend." Said Bran, he saw the concern on her face. He changed after Adam brought her down. Bran was also handsome; young and muscled looking but Dove knew that he was much older than the skin he was wearing. Same for the quiet man in sitting adjacent from Adam. Mike hadn't spoken a word since the bedroom. He just stared.

"What about Kennedy?" Inquired Dove bravely. The room went silent. The scent of anger flooded Dove's nostrils quickly. Bran's face twisted into a scowl and bared his teeth slightly.  
"We will take care of him," he growled.

"I've called in the pack, we will have many able bodied people in our arsenal." Said Adam loudly then turned to Mercy "Jessie is at a friends house; I would like for you to leave also. Go to Samuel's. This could get ugly"

"No," replied Mercy simply.

Before Adam could protest, they all heard a thud. Dove was on the ground, hugging herself and hyperventilating. Horrible memories presented themselves in the worst of fashions. She was used to fear but not panic.

* * *

She woke up to someone holding her in between their legs, whispering kind words to her.

The sun had set an the battle began.


	8. Triumph

Dove had never heard the sound of battle. The vivid sounds of ripping snarls and Wolves crying out for help is enough to make anyone sick.

"My fault," said her self-deprecating conscience. The Beast inside roared to change while her protector wrapped his arms around her tighter. Well constricted, Dove finally noticed where she was. Still in the kitchen almost exactly where she fell, only a man was restraining her. It was the man from before with the strange scent; Mike.

Her Beast then took over.

* * *

Uncle Mike was bewildered when the young woman quickly faced him with bright yellow eyes and slightly elongated canine teeth. "Let go," she said. Werewolf and fae magic are as different as an Eagle and a shark but both are powerful; especially lunar magic. Feeling the raw anger that emanated off of her body and words, Uncle Mike released her.

Her movements seemed somewhat surreal. There were grace in her steps as she pounced up and jogged across the kitchen into Adam's formal living room. Wild and untamed hair bounced behind her and the animal- like stance she took when she paused by the door; he was enthralled. Beauty from the Moon. He hadn't seen a Lunar Maiden in centuries, she could pass as one. The next noise brought the old fae back to reality.

* * *

A loud ki- yi echoed through the house. It was loud enough to pierce her eardrums. The brothers that she didn't know were fighting for her. "Time to join them for battle." With that Dove dropped to the living room floor and began to change.

This was her first time without the lunar pull. A Wolf needs energy to change and it was generally scarce. The pain was blocked by the need to fight. Peeling off her clothes was hard whilst having your body reform. Grunts of pain and urgency escaped her mouth. She could imagine the sight to be displeasing to most people. The agony was also ugly. Horrible thoughts passed through her mind and anger built. Dove saw her own arm slowly twist and crack into a canine's paw and eventually form into a leg. If she weren't in such a hurry, she might have been disgusted. There was yet another problem; she failed to take off all of her clothes.

Maneuvering to her side, Dove tried to take off her pants but her arms were already in Wolf form as most of her torso. The pants started ripping while the change began at her feet. She tried wiggling her hips but that didn't work.

In the corner of her eye Mike stood slowly, blatantly trying not to scare the Beast. Walking cautiously across the room, he continued to whisper soft and kind words to Dove, which took her mind off the pain. When he finally knelt beside her, most of her body was Wolf. She might have looked ridiculous to anybody watching but in the seriousness of the moment, it was just a Wolf needing a little help.

Mike tore her pants with silent deliberation. After about twenty seconds of uncomfortable pain, he cast the jeans to the side of the room to reveal a black as night Wolf. There was no time to inspect her because the moment Dove wobbled to her feet, she was off. While she was changing, the battle raged.

She decided to take the window as an exit. Ramming her head through the glass pane, she landed ungracefully on to the pavement of the alpha's driveway. The night was darker than normal, as if the stars were hiding from the battle itself. But the moon, she was out and in her full glory. Tomorrow will be the next full moon.

Just as the young Wolf stood slowly on her feet, there was someone standing to her right; Mike. But he looked different. Leaves and vines covered the now 7 foot tall man-like creature. His skin was the color of the bark of a pine tree while his eyes seemed if they were made of the stars themselves. Dove peered into his eyes because they were so alluring. Cosmic eyes. Mikes facial expression was blank, but it didn't make it any less charming. It was broad with high cheekbones and odd freckle like spots that was dusted across his nose and cheeks. Vines covered his forehead and rounded down past his jaw line. Tiny leaves sprouted in random places along the vines. The name Green Man came to mind.

There was a loud whimper that broke Dove's concentration. A cinnamon colored Wolf lay on the corner of the house; bleeding. Dove bounded towards him. When she neared him, he growled low and menacing, she could smell the silver. The porch light illuminated the Wolf, he was in bad shape. A gash no telling how deep was in the center of his side, it was deep enough to show bone and a liquid silver substance surrounded the wound. Before Dove could react, there was a hand on her back.

"Go and join the others, I will take care of Ben." Dove nodded and took off in the opposite direction.

Dove followed the noise of battle. Being a Wolf has its advantages like seeing in the dark, but a human could hear the horrible sounds of bodies being thrown. About 50 yards away from the house, there was more than a dozen Wolves surrounding a dark figure.

A gray Wolf lunged after the vampire and was easily knocked to the side. It was Adam. There was a smaller creature waiting behind some of the Wolves, it raced towards him as he landed with a crash.

All Dove needed was a distraction. She had a plan.

"Where was the Wolf from before, Bran?" Whispered her human side.  
Before she could look around, familiar maniacal cackling arose from the vampire.  
Dove's Wolf growled and lowered herself to the ground even if she was behind a layer of Wolves bigger than herself, she still felt as if he had power over her.

"I've been looking for you, darling. Why did you run away? I don't like MY things running, it hurts my feelings." The possessive tone made her cringe. Dove detested the way he spoke to her. Like she was property.

Wolves around her growled and snarled at the monster that stood before them. Several even closed the circle around her out of protective instinct.

This was for her, she realized that strangers are defending her. It felt good.

He laughed louder.

"You really think you can protect her?" We'll see."

With that, Kennedy in a blink of an eye was standing before Dove. He picked her up by the scruff of the neck and flung her. She skidded across the gravel and landed on the shore of the Columbia River. It hurt badly as she landed on her right front leg wrong and heard a snap, though was lucky that she didn't end up in the river.

The battle then raged.  
Bran took the first lunge and faked out while a another Wolf bit and ripped into Kennedy's leg then stepped back. The small creature; a coyote swept by and bit his hand. By then, most of the Wolves stopped; Vampiric magic.

"Don't look into his eyes," her human side warned.

Kennedy then stopped and looked at Bran.

"Give her to me, and I promise to not kill you and your Wolves. And trust me, I am a man of my word." Kennedy said with the smile of a lunatic. Bran was silent, only stared. Dove's heart sank. Killing this monster wasn't going to happen. She was defeated. Why should these people die for my sake. How many people have to die before he does. He  
Slowly she rose from where she landed and limped up the slightly inclined hill obediently to her master. Falling to his feet was the worst feeling Dove had ever encountered. Even worse than how every night, the monster took her body as his or when she lured an innocent family onto their porch. She felt abashed that she couldn't help. How they sacrificed their safety for her and she gives up.

She was in pain and ashamed as he laughed in her face, angering her more.  
"Remember girl, you are mine." He boasted and continued to gloat over his greatness.

There was a green flash behind him. Mike stood behind the monster and hit him with an odd light. Bran then lunged and snapped at his thigh. That was all she needed.

While Kennedy was distracted, Dove rolled over and onto her remaining working legs. She went for his throat.

As soon as her teeth sunk into his neck, he knew he was done for. He reached a hand and crushed her right shoulder but she didn't care. Kennedy fell backwards as Dove ripped his throat out with beast like deliberation. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as he stopped moving. But she wasn't done. Ripping with her fangs and tearing with her one paw that was left, she finished the job; Kennedy's head was completely severed from his body.

It was silent. The fallen Wolves rose to their feet and stared. Dove was unsure at what until she looked around; they were staring at her. In her triumph and with her last bit of energy, she tilted her head back and sang. All of the Wolves joined in. She sang of hope and change. The wind picked up and the river flowed faster making a song of nature. They started swaying, singing to the rhythm of her soul song. The coyote even sang.

When it was over, Dove abruptly collapsed.

Bran watched the Singer as she slept. It was over for her, the end of her nightmare. Still in Wolf form, she whimpered a little when Samuel touched her shoulder. Bran sat on the bed and peered at his son.

"Listen, Da. The Singer will be fine. But she needs to eat. From what I see, she hasn't had a decent meal in several months. It's a wonder she stayed alive."

"How do you think she will like Montana?"

"Probably better than here." Replied Samuel, he didn't look up." I thought Adam might want her around"

"Later, if she wants to but for a while, she will be in my pack."

They were silent until they got up and walked out of the room.

"What about the other girl? The vampire?" Inquired Samuel.

"Marsilla will be taking care of her." Growled the Marrok. "But I asked Stefan to make sure she will be alright. And Marsilla has a debt to pay off."

"Hmm?" Samuel replied.

"It was her fault that the monster wasn't reported. Dozens are dead and we have a young girl's life that was ruined. I feel that the Singer deserves something."

"How much, Da?"

$500,000 I know she can afford it.

Samuel's face went blank.

"Seems fair to me."

"I thought so, too."

* * *

She didn't know how long she was asleep but she wanted up. Her shoulder and leg had healed enough to walk. Stiffly, she rolled to her side and stood on the bed still in Wolf form. Faint voices came from down the nearby stairs. So Dove stepped off the bed and opened the cracked door with her snout. Slowly she crept down dimly lit hall and stood at the top of the stairs.

Everyone stopped talking and looked up as the Singer ascended the stairs. She didn't look at their faces, shyness is a trait that Dove had always had. Before she reached the bottom, Mercy put a bowl of raw meat on the ground. "Eat." She said sternly.

"That is the skinniest Wolf I have ever seen." Stated an older looking gentleman in the corner of the room. He had a thick accent like Mike but it was German. Fae her nose told her.

It was true. Every body in the room was taken aback by Dove's state. Her fur hung from her ribs and they were showing. Her fur was a dull black and matted. The only other color was a crescent moon on the middle of her forehead.

Shyly, she ate the meat. But when Dove picked her head up, she caught a scent. Walking over to a Wolf in human form, she sat in front of him with her head bowed. He had a perplexed look on his face. She slowly leaned forward and nuzzled his neck and gently licked his cheek.

It was Ben, Dove was apologizing to him for the wound that Kennedy gave him.

The room was silent, waiting for Ben's reply.

After several moments, he finally bent down and touched his forehead to hers and scratched her ears.

His apology was accepted, so Dove walked over to Bran and laid at his feet with her throat exposed. Was she expecting to be punished? Everyone thought.

Bran merely dropped to his knees and cradled her.

"Sleep more, you need it". It was a command and Dove gladly obeyed. She drifted off in his arms.

Bran walked up to Uncle Mike.

"I appreciate your help." You can't thank the Fae directly, so that is how Bran did it.

He then turned to the rest of the Columbia Basin pack.

"Thank you all but she needs to leave. We will visit when the Singer is better."  
Adam nodded and Mercy sighed. Bran expected that. With a smile, He carried an unconscious, 140 pound wolf out to his truck and headed off to Montana.

* * *

**Thank you all for being patient. Dove's story is far from being over. I will try and update sooner but I'm finishing up my Senior year so its kind of difficult.**


	9. She Runs

While he drove, the Singer slept. She lay curled up into a ball in the front seat, snoring lightly. Bran smiled to himself as he passed Coeur d'alene on the freeway. Home is only about three hours away. It was a gorgeous sight with the sunset in the distance. All he could hear was the noise of the road. He preferred quiet when he drove, it gives time to think peacefully.

There was a vibration in his pocket. Unsafely, Bran pulled out his phone; a text message from Leah.  
"Where are you?"  
Sighing, he tossed the phone into the back seat of his truck. Of course she has the right as his mate to express concern, but he is not obligated to reply.

The Wolf next to him whimpered and shifted her position from curled up to sprawled out, her back feet ever so slightly touching his leg. The reason he left so early with her was that now, the Singer could actually be a Wolf. It was essential for a someone so young to learn how empowering the feeling of hunting is. To run with the pack and in her case; share the Lunar Magic that she could harness. She would need a pack to help her through what happened to her.

Another vibration broke his morbid thoughts causing him to swerve into the next lane. The Prius next to him honked their horn several times. Bran glared at the driver with his eyes slightly yellowed and some teeth showing, they immediately slowed to fifty miles per hour and diffidently dropped behind him. Getting back to the irritant who interrupted his train of thought, Bran reached back and looked at his phone.

Yet another text from Leah.  
"Why do you do this to me?"

In his mind, Bran told her that he is traveling home.

Bran was used to her nonsense, some days were better than others. He puts up with it because its a necessity to cage the Beast that lurked inside of his soul. A beast that the Singer could possibly help tame. Lunar Magic is powerful but a rarity. Basically, a Singer is a chosen Werewolf shares a connection from the mother Moon. Bran wasn't sure if the Moon is a live entity or not however, he can feel her presence at night, aiding him and the Wolf inside of him.

The Singer stirred in her sleep and her breathing got heavier. Bran could hear her heart rate increase. He wondered what happened to her, what haunts her dreams? There is a rumor that he could read minds; it was half true.

People aren't that hard to figure out. Once he has been with someone for a certain amount of time, he could tell how their minds function. Emotions give off specific scents making it all the more easy to know what they are thinking. If someone is in his pack, Bran could also use pack bonds to see their thoughts. Being an old alpha had its perks.

He wanted to speak with her. All that was confirmed over a phone call to Charles was that her name is Dove Miller, born in Spokane Washington, 17 years old. She was reported missing several months ago, believed to be a victim of the estranged case of a serial murderer and rapist along with her best friend, Jane Clark. Bran would look into her history when he arrives at home. They were almost there.

The passenger suddenly jerked causing Bran to stomp on the brakes, the owner of the Prius dodged and passed him.

She was sitting upright, squishing herself against the door and eying Bran cautiously. He started driving again, keeping her in his peripheral vision. For what seemed hours, they rode in silence, just looking at each other. The noise of the road was faint now as the two Wolves breathes synchronized. Time seemed to freeze for Dove as the Wolf inside her whispered.  
"The Protector."  
Relaxing slightly, Dove laid herself down onto the seat with her head on her paws, never looking away.

By the time Bran turned onto a clay road with a sign that read Aspen Creek, night had fallen.

Dove looked up at the crescent Moon then turned to Bran with a perplexed expression on her face.

"You were asleep at Adam's for two days after the fight," Bran said simply.

It was a pain for him because he couldn't be there the whole time, so he had Samuel's mate, Ariana look after her.

Dove spied two deer in the middle of the road and started whining and pawed at the window. Bran looked over with a chuckle.

"Have you ever hunted?" Dove pondered the question for a few seconds and shook her head. There was an audible growl in the truck, it came from her stomach.

Bran retreated to his own thoughts. How long had she been gone hungry? Just how long did she put up with torture for the sake of someone she loved? Would the Singer recover?

Bran slowed the truck to thirty miles per hour on the gravel roads, in the distance there was a neon light illuminating the small town. He pulls into the gas station and parks by a pump. The two Wolves sat in silence. They both sat forward, looking into the darkness of the Montana night. Moments passed before Bran swiftly opened the door, jumped out, and slammed it shut leaving the Singer to her thoughts. Did she do something to make him upset? Where was she?

Dove was pondering when her other half told her to look over.

Standing on the corner of the gas station, in the shadows, was a figure of a man. And he was just staring. This made her uneasy. Though she could see clearly in the dark, the man seemed to be made of the night itself. Bran walked right by him, as if he didn't notice. Dove growled and attacked the window, scratching it up. Telling the man to leave; he didn't budge. The figure simply stood while Bran pumped the gas. She had to get his attention.

Jumping to the back, Dove slammed herself into the seat. Then again. And again. Growling loudly, forced her two front paws on the window, shaking the whole truck. She looked over, the figure had moved closer. Fully alert, Dove howled and slammed herself against the window.

Bran opened the truck door and peered in.

"Move!" Dove ordered with her mind. He obediently stepped to the side.

She sprang from the front seat and landed gracefully on all fours. By that time, the figure had faded into smoke and drifted away into the air. Bewildered, Dove circled the entire station with her nose to the ground, she came up with nothing. Not even a scent. When she emerged from behind the building, Bran was leaning against the passenger's side of the truck with a concerned expression settled onto not only his face.

She sat about ten feet away from him and whined.

"I understand that you see what most nobody else does." Bran explained. "Thank you for the warning, though I don't know what it was or what I could do."

Bowing her head, Dove apologized. There was a hand on the back of her neck. It was comforting, a touch that didn't hurt. His hands didn't hurt. There was a gust of wind that brought her back to reality.

There was no one for her to go back to, no home, no hope. Her insides hardened. Dwelling will make it hurt worse. Sensing what she was thinking Bran piped up.  
"I received a phone call while driving. Your friend, Jane is fine and adapting well living with Stefan."

Dove eyed him.

He gave a one sided grin.  
"Stefan is trustable, especially for a Vampire. She will be fine. From what I hear, Jane has taken a... liking to him." Bran had a serious face but but a humorous voice.

Dove grunted, blatantly annoyed. Stupid boys.

"Lets head off," he paused. "Dove."

She rose to all fours and trotted to the open truck door and hopped in. Bran grabbed the handle and gently shut the door.

Bran got in and turned the key, the truck purred to life. Dove jumped with excitement, she had forgotten how much she adored trucks.

Panting, she stepped on the window switch. Going fifty miles an hour down the highway, she stuck her head out of the window. It was fun! Wind whipped her face as she stuck her tongue out.

Bran laughed at her. Smiling, he thought that time will heal her wounds.

When he slowed down to go into his driveway, something changed.

Her attitude altered completely as they approached the house. The pretty house stood tall and bright. All of the lights were on and Dove could see multiple people sitting inside. It was too comfortable. A home she didn't deserve.

Bran slowly got out and walked around the front of the truck, hope fading. He let her out cautiously. Before he could say anything, Dove was already ten feet away from him, looking up, abashed. She looked up at his eyes then to the tree line. He knew what she wanted.

He nodded.

And she was off towards the trees.

* * *

"Have you seen her, Da?" Inquired Charles.

"No. I've tried talking through mind and nothing." Replied the Marrok, slightly irritated. Dove had been gone for a week which sparked worry. He had already got a call from Mercy, it didn't go well.

"I suppose that its time to go for a run."

"Anna and I will be right over."


	10. Coming back

Whilst the Marrok pack was worrying, the Singer thrived.

She stood atop of a large rock face observing her domain with fierce acumen. With her Wolf in charge, they had lost track of time. They were content, though. This place was Dove's personal paradise.  
The wind glided around her, carrying a new scent with it; change of seasons. Leaves danced along with it, swaying to the natural rhythm. The early morning sun was partially covered with Stratus clouds but continuing to provide light for the valley. Scattered wildlife resumed their everyday routines, neglecting the predator watching them from above. She learned that hunting came naturally to the Wolf.  
In the days that she was gone, Dove had killed her fair share of animals. If someone were to compare her to what she was a week ago, they almost wouldn't be able to recognize her. Several wounds from antlers and hooves were present, leaving blood plastered to her fur, but at least her ribs weren't showing anymore. This forest was blessed with an overabundance of creatures. Whenever she was hungry, there was always a nearby animal. Elk and deer bodies are spread out and around the mountains. She was alone. In the young Werewolf's mind, that is how it should stay.

How ever how long it had been, she had grown closer to the Moon. Nightly singing aided her psychological recovery, or perhaps, simply the beast inside. Dove was asleep while her other half explored the Montana wilderness. The Mother in the Sky told the Singer that she would benefit the Werewolf kind, but that's all she ever said. When the Singer slept, she dreamed of chasing the stars. This was an ideal life for a Werewolf.

On top of the cliff, Dove spotted a large buck prancing among the trees. His white tail was up and seemed to have seen a doe. He wouldn't expect her. Licking her lips, Dove looked down the cliff. The incline was at a 70 degree incline and about 150 feet down; she could make it.  
All but leaping, she bounded off the cliff. The steepness was a challenge because it messed with traction. Dove slipped and slid most of the way down, stepping on multiple sharp rocks. Stepping on solid ground was a relief. We're never doing that again, Dove told her Wolf. I concur replied the Wolf.  
They looked around, something was odd.  
A mixture of large, dark trees surrounded her, making the forest significantly darker than on top of the cliff, it seemed more eerie, more empty.  
Growling, partially because of fear, Dove crouched low and scanned the surrounding area. There was no visible danger however there was a factor that made the forest more odd; no sound. No birds chirping or squirrel's running amuck; just Dove. There were plenty of scents but none of them new. Considering the possibilities, she moved on, inching away from the cliff. Then, she caught the scent of a deer, most likely the one she was after originally. Pushing the issue in the back of her mind, she began to trot along with the smell, lifting her nose to understand its path. Know your prey, the beast told Dove.  
Pace quickening, she was now completely oblivious to what or whom was watching in the background; she had a target in mind.

An abrupt snap made Dove stop in her tracks. Whirling around, for a moment, she thought there was something in one of the trees. Legitimately in the tree!  
It resembled a face, a familiar one at that. As quickly as it happened, the face was gone leaving a bewildered Wolf behind. In full alert, Dove did a 180 degree turn and started running. Fear was a normal response to anything strange or scary in her world. Sprinting faster than what seemed possible, the atmosphere shifted completely. Light penetrated through the thick, mossy trees, the sounds of life returned, again dividing the attention from the Wolf. Her alacrity to find the original prey and kill it clouded her judgment. Finding the well worn path of the buck, Dove let out a howl, a song of the hunter. She was springing through the trees, catching up with the the raven that got away. With the target in mind, she almost didn't realize the new scent or the blur in her peripheral vision, almost.  
Running along side her was a very large feline looking creature.  
In a panic, she stopped dead, pressing herself against a tree and growling.

The animal immediately halted and was peering at her with yellow, luminous eyes. It was tall with thick, gray fur. Black spots covered its back and the toes of its paws were white. The tail was almost stub - like and there were tusks on the top of its ears. Bobcat, a really big one. Dove had several run ins with them and none of them were this big. It was the size of a large mountain lion. Why was it running with us? Inquired Dove  
She could tell that the animal was a male. He smelt like one, but he also smelt different not like any bobcat she had ever encountered. That made her even more uneasy.  
Resisting the urge to run, Dove lowered herself onto the ground in a neutral stance, giving the bobcat no reason to attack. With a blink of an eye, he was no longer an animal, but a human standing naked in front of her. Being an awkward young girl at heart, she looked away.

This made the man chuckle, his voice was deep and rumbled like a drum. He kneeled on the ground and grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look up at his face. He was native American. Dark skin with deep brown eyes and straight black hair was a context clue. His hair was braided and pulled together by a string with bright, pretty beads. The stern but amused face he had made her resent him further.  
"We have all heard of the new Singer, but I had to see for myself." he paused to observe the young Wolf in front of him; skinny, coated in blood, and afraid. He clicked his tongue against his teeth and whistled. "Some one needs to take better care of you, fragile one. Little girls in the woods might get hurt."  
That comment pissed her off, insulting gender is something that she never put up with. She let out a huff and jerked out of his hold, showing a little side fang. He laughed loudly at her. Dove couldn't decide if he was naturally an ass or was trying to pull her leg.

"Maybe you are tougher than what I thought. I saw you take down a bull elk and eat it all. Hmm Coyote said that you be a fighter, perhaps he was right. But I didn't come here to play, Singer you've been gone too long. Go home." Bobcat then stood up.  
Dove cocked her head to the side. What home? There was nothing for her to go home to. Her remaining family thought she was dead, it would stay like that.  
Sensing her frustration, Bobcat continued,  
"The Marrok is searching for you. When I told him that you have been seen by several of my... brothers, he was angry and sent me to assist in retrieving you."  
Brothers, who was he referring to? She heard something move in the shadows but refused to take her eyes off of Bobcat. The factor that he was a male bothered her more than it should have.  
He bent over to scratch her ears, before he could touch Dove again they both heard a growl.

Dove saw a shadow whiz by and tackle Bobcat into the ground. Within seconds Bobcat had the assaulter on his back; a large, deep oak colored Werewolf. Bobcat's face was twisted into a snarl that reminded her of Kennedy; she shivered slightly. That caught his attention. Looking up from the Wolf, Bobcat's face softened and tossed the other to the side. Pulling up from the attacker, he took his original position by kneeling before Dove stroking her muzzle and tugging at her whiskers. "Sorry love, but he attacked first." The strange Wolf snarled, clearly unhappy with the way he was handled. Dove could tell that he was holding back. She saw the savage in his eyes.

"I think its time for you to leave, Old One," said a new voice. The suddenness startled Dove. Looking where the voice came from to her right stood a tall man. She couldn't tell what he looked like because the sun blinded her to the point that made his body a silhouette. His outline suggested that he was muscled and had long, straight hair. He also smelt like a Werewolf.

The seriousness of Bobcat's face slowly depleted into an emotionless mask. The air became quite tense and quiet, some one could cut it with a knife.  
"My father asked you to help locate the Singer, not to scare her. Thank you, we now have it under control." The new man's tone was acrimonious and commanding.

Bobcat stilled, his breathing slowed while his heart rate picked up. A scent wafted off of the naked man; anger. With dark eyes, Bobcat reluctantly rose from in front of Dove and pivoted, but while he was walking away he turned and faced the young Werewolf. "Until next time, Singer." He shifted into his animal and was off.

After that, there was silence. The Wolf to the left of her sat and stared with menacing eyes that chilled Dove. Averting her attention to the Wolf in human form, he had said that the Marrok was his father. She tried to get a glance at what he looked like. The gleaming sun was too bright, so she stood up and changed positions to get a good look at his face.

Native American. He looked nothing like his purely white father. This man had dark skin much like the irritant who had just left them. Deep brown eyes and a stern look in his eyes. The man was not affable, actually he produced an overall effect of scariness. He was glaring at her just with his eyes but the weight of them alone made Dove drop her head submissively. The other Wolf growled.

"Calm yourself, Asil." He said quietly but there was force behind the demand. Asil glared back at him. Dove simply bowed her head.  
After several moments of some sort of macho stare down, Asil lowered his eyes.  
Seeming somewhat pleased, the man turned around.  
"Come."

The statement was short but she saw it was clearly a command.  
They began walking. With the sun directly in her eyes, Dove refused to look up, she just followed the man timidly. The Wolf named Asil trotted behind her with his eyes closed and a small grin on his face; he was obviously enjoying the weather. Truly it was a flawless day.  
The fact that he was behind her was unnerving. She walked low to the ground ready to run if he attacked. Asil pretended not to notice.

"Stop that, he will hardly hurt you." divulged the man. He was blatantly annoyed with her fear. Even in Wolf form, Dove felt the need to cower. They continued walking for more than an hour. The escorts weren't up for conversation (not that she could talk or the other Wolf) so to distract herself, the human side of Dove observed the ecosystem through peaceful eyes. Birds sang pleasantly making a lovely tune; a song of nature. The Wolf just wanted to eat them.  
That made her ponder.  
Being a newer Werewolf, she had questions.  
"What am I really?"  
"Why does my Wolf know everything I don't?" The animal inside replied with a short "I don't."  
More questions popped into her head but the one that has been hanging around was "What happens now?"  
That question frightened her the most.

Finally, the three emerged from a tree line to a clearing with two vehicles; a Subaru and an older truck with a faded GMC logo on the back. That was when the man turned to face Asil.

"I will take the Singer. Change." He said it like she wasn't there. Rude.  
He motioned to Dove and opened the tailgate. Being a huge fan of trucks, she was 100% okay with it.  
When he started it up, the truck purred to life. It made a fantastic noise, a sign of a good vehicle. Dove sat down and enjoyed the ride.  
Going down the mountain was a little sketchy, the narrow roads surrounded by trees above and deep valley beneath made her seemed dangerous. She kept on the drivers side next to the trees to be safe.  
It was fun for the most part.

There was a familiar snap. Dove recognized it from when the forest grew dark. The environment changed. Shadows seemed to grow deeper and the trees looked as if they were leaning over to watch. But the factor that frightened her most was that there was a viney face peering at her with keen eyes. The truck hit a bump, forcing Dove to look away at the tires, by then everything was normal. The face sort of reminded her of Uncle Mike when he dropped his Glamor.  
"Why me?" Dove sighed internally.  
The Wolf answered with morbid humor, "why us?"

About a half an hour later, the truck came to a stop at the base of the mountain and turned onto a gravel road. Not far from that, they pulled into a driveway. When the truck slowed down, Dove lifted her head off of her paws. It was the house that she ran from. Guilt immediately glided up her body.  
The man dropped the tail gate down, though she could simply jump out. It was a gesture, kind or not.  
Dove hopped down and observed the house. There were so many scents of different people. She recognized some like Bran and Asil. Several cars varying from an older Dodge Ram to a newer Lamborghini. The yard was free of leaves despite the multitude of maple trees surrounding the house. The house itself was large but not overwhelmingly so and painted a neutral gray. Dove was out of place, wanting to run back to the mountains, she turned her head in the opposite direction. He stood over her.  
The man was peering at her, expecting her to put up a fight. As soon as she started to inch away from him, he grabbed the scruff of her neck and pulled her towards the house.  
Dove fought him every step of the way by whimpering, howling and kicking gravel at his legs.  
Exasperated, the man finally picked her up and carried the wriggling Wolf to the front steps. Just before he had to set her down to open the door, Bran opened and stood in the threshold with an amused look on his face.

"Special delivery," said the man mordantly, rolling his eyes.  
The Marrok couldn't help but laugh, he felt bad because the Singer was being forced into something out of her comfort zone. But both men could still tell that she was still a teenager by the way she acted.  
"I don't think that is mine, take it back." replied Bran, playing along with his sons humor.  
He mock growled and thrust the squirming Wolf into Bran's arms.  
Dove stopped an looked at Bran with fearful eyes. That made his humor diminish. It wasn't funny. She was scared.  
"Come in, Charles." Invited the Marrok.  
Charles. That name really didn't fit a tall, scary looking Native guy.

Bran carried Dove into the large, open living room and set her down on the expensive looking space rug. She looked around. Brilliant hardwood floors and expensive art pieces completed the room. Never having much luck with finances, Dove felt uncomfortable.  
Bran sensed that.

He crossed his arms momentarily and thought to himself. She has been in Wolf form for more than a week, that is going to be hard to bounce back. The longer you are the Wolf, the longer it takes to get back to human living. However, the way she was back with Charles, not violent but more human - like, she'll be fine.

He dropped his arms and waked out of the living room, down the hall, and into his mate's room with out a word. Less than a minute later, he emerged with a set of comfortable looking clothes. Leah would probably mind, but right now she was in Missoula, shopping. Motioning to the Singer, Bran flicked on the bathroom light and set them on the counter with a towel. He knew that showers wash help wash away pain.  
Dove paused at the door, giving Bran the chance to get a good look at her. There was plenty of blood caked onto her coat but she wasn't as skinny. The silver bite marks scarred on her shoulders.  
Taking the pause as an opportunely, he then shoved her into the bathroom and shut the door.

She knew that changing hurt, especially when its not adrenaline fueled, then you feel it all. Not something that she was looking forward to. Hesitantly, Dove began her change.  
It took a while and was unpleasant. Having your body shift from canine to human hurts like a bitch.  
Dove watched as her paws slowly morphed into hands. The process was excruciatingly slow and ugly to watch. Fur became skin and claws turned into nails. Change, an expense of being a Werewolf.  
When it was over with, she lay on the cool tiled floor, panting and almost whining. She could hear footsteps pacing back and forth.  
But the shower was calling her name. Turning on the shower, Dove turned to look in the mirror. Skin coated in blood, silver battle scars and... a tattoo?  
Perplexed, she moved closer to the mirror to observe the mark she now sported just above the belly button. It was a small and simple crescent moon. Choosing to ignore the permanent mark on her body, she stepped into the shower.

Asil's car drove up into the driveway. Bran had not asked him to return. Charles and him just got off the phone with Anna, she was on her way there, when Asil waltzed through the door.  
Asil is know as The Moor. He was old, crazy, and broken.  
"Yes?" asked Charles not looking up from his tea. Charles didn't like him much.

"How is she, the Singer?" Asil answered with another question almost timidly but ignoring his attempt at impoliteness.  
This intrigued Charles and Bran because the Moor didn't care much for other people, young Werewolves especially.  
"She is taking a shower." answered the Marrok. "Would you like to sit down, have some tea?"  
Asil nodded, his handsome faces strained slightly.  
Charles shot Bran a subtle, questioning look. Bran simply shrugged. The Singer has always attracted the attention of creatures, normal or supernatural.  
Remembering suddenly, he called Mercy. She was worried and a little pissed at Bran for letting Dove leave in the first place.

Mercy was pleased that they had located and brought her back but was concerned about the psychological health of the girl. She had been raped too.  
Bran had a small, humorless smile when he said that Anna would help and that Dove was a Werewolf, a Singer, a warrior. That made her happy. Before they hung up, Mercy informed Bran that she could come over at any time, what she said without saying was that the Singer could join the Columbia Basin Pack.

What most didn't understand that being a Singer can be a big job. Lunar magic is a powerful force but is also wonderful. He had already gotten calls from all over the planet from different packs, offering a place for her. It isn't uncommon for the Singer's power to be a little abused. Bran said that he would think about it, then hung up.

Silence filled the room afterward. Asil's eyes were yellow and anger emanated from him.  
"You would seriously let her leave?" He almost yelled, getting to his feet. His Spanish accent presented itself more when he was angry.  
"I have to give her a choice" said Bran, temper rising.  
Before the argument escalated, the bathroom door popped open.  
The Singer stepped out hesitantly, eyeing the men with tense body language.

Asil caught himself staring. He shook himself. Breaking the silence first, he introduced himself.  
"Hello, we've met but I wasn't quite myself. I am Asil or some people call me The Moor."  
Dove simply blinked at him.  
He continued. "You have never heard of The Moor?"  
"No sorry but I don't know much about Werewolves." Dove replied. Her voice was sweet and matched her face.  
Just then, the front door bust open and in walked Leah. Bran groaned on the inside, horrible timing. The Singer isn't going to get a very warm welcoming like he had hoped.

She went quiet for a moment, observing a stranger wearing her clothes, in her territory, and getting the Moor and the Marrok's attention. She decided to be a little nasty.

"Well," Leah said putting her hands on her hips "so you're the one. The one who couldn't hold her own against a vampire, accomplice to murder huh. I'd expect you to be a little older, not a baby."

Dove isn't the person to be offended by someone insulting her age but this was a blatant insult. She is married to the Marrok who is good to her, so she will deal with the baggage. But the implied murder comment made Dove sick to her stomach. The men in the room looked at her with distaste and anger. She just raised and eyebrow at Leah and didn't say anything though everyone can smell her guilt.

Bran turned to Leah and growled slightly. "I will talk with you in a moment."  
Offended, she decided to leave the room. Walking passed the men and Dove with the scent of anger lingering in the air, she stepped into her room and shut the door a little to hard to be normal.

Charles rolled his eyes and looked Dove directly in the eyes. "This will be fun.

* * *

**Hello you guys. I am so sorry for the wait but Sr. year is quite busy but Spring break is here.**

**This story took me about a day and a half to write so I promise you that there will be at least two more up before the week is out.**

**But tell me. Do you want quality or quantity?**

**:) and I have a question. So my original plan was to have Uncle Mike be her mate but Asil sounds like a good match also. Please give me your opinions.**

**Also, who has read Frost Burned? It was brilliant as always.**

**Have a fantastic Easter!**


	11. Rebuilding

The Werewolves sat in silence for several moments, speechless. Leah's attack was downright nasty. She hadn't ever attempted abasing anyone to that extent front of her mate.  
Bran knew that she had done a similar thing to Anna but this felt overly personal. He would not abide this. Leah will apologize.  
The facial expression that Dove wore was abstemious, however the men could smell her shame and guilt. She stood in the dimly lit hallway of the Marrok's house with a relaxed yet slouched posture; diffident and defeated before she could start to like it there.  
Asil simply sat in chair across the table from Charles with his head bowed, his shoulders tight as if there was something to hold back his anger; his Wolf was growing less latent .  
Bran after a while growled softly and cursed under his breath. He was the only one permitted to do so in his presence, attempting to break the silence, Charles cleared his throat. There was another car pulling up.  
The four Wolves listened to the car door open then shut and footsteps crunching pleasantly on the gravel driveway. Dove could smell a woman before she opened the front door.

There was a clicking sound as the door cracked open, they all simultaneously turned their heads towards the door.  
She popped her smiling face in the crack then stepped through the threshold. Her hair was the color of Jack Daniel's and had freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was about 5'3 and sported a white silk shirt with a pair of light wash jeans. She was normal looking but Dove's nose said something different; Werewolf.  
The first thing that Anna noticed was the awkward silence that made the air heavy. You could cut it with a knife. Hesitantly, she stepped closer towards the group and smelt the mixed emotions, especially the building rage between Bran and Asil. Without words, she circled the table and placed a hand on Bran's shoulder. He relaxed instantly. Charles stood up. "Dove, I would like you to meet my mate, Anna."  
Dove gave a small, distressed smile then raised an eyebrow, "Mate?" she inquired.

For some odd reason, the adult Werewolves burst out laughing, maybe they needed something to defuse the tension. But they had so much to teach her. This would be a project.  
"Tell me Dove, what do you know about being a Werewolf?" asked Anna still half laughing. With her being there, the atmosphere seemed brighter and happier. What was she?  
"We change with the Moon." The reply was simple but important.  
"Is that all?" Asil said before Anna could start talking. His tone was somewhat disapproving. He had the same scent as the Wolf in the forest but wasn't as scary looking as his beast like counterpart. Instead, he seemed more aged, though he didn't seem to be more than twenty-four years old.  
She nodded. Then shifted her weight to her right leg with her hands clasped in front of her. It was partially true but she didn't want to look like more of an idiot.

Anna made note of the lack of enthusiasm with attention.  
It didn't take an intelligent person to know that the Singer was uncomfortable.  
Bran hadn't expected for the young woman to recover quickly and walk hand in hand with everyone she meets. But Werewolves can power through issues with a little help. The best he could do was to let Anna explain how Wolves and packs work and welcome the Singer into the Marrok territory, despite the calumny from Leah.

"There is a bedroom in the basement, third to the left. Its yours." said Bran quiet enough so a Werewolf would have a hard time hearing. Anger's fierce scent continued to linger in the air.  
Anna suddenly realized why, the Singer's emotions effect those around her, similar to an Omega.

Sensing that it was time for her to take over, she smiled brightly, attempting to eradicate the dreariness of the room. It works to a small degree. Asil's eyes settled back to brown and the Marrok's shoulders visibly relaxed.  
"Come with me, I'll show you your room." With that, Anna cavorted across the floor and brushed past Dove, then disappeared down a flight of stairs. She did it all with a smirk on her face. Dove proceeded to follow.

Asil watched Dove closely as the two women disappeared. He didn't like letting her out of his sight. He could have killed Charles for compelling him to stay behind to change.  
He looked around to see that both the Marrok and his son were watching him with weary eyes, he was growling softly.  
Not since Sarai has he felt so protective over a female. The hell? His memory of her will always live on but she was gone and has been for a long time. Sorrow replaced his anger. It had been two centuries since her murder. Can he move on? Time would allot it but will memories? Would his Wolf accept? The empathetic bond that the Witch made had faded, leaving nothing to feel through the now almost diminished  
Asil could never replace her but he was alone for far too long, now. It was either die or find someone to share his years with.  
"I concur," stated his Wolf.

Bran shot Asil a perplexed look. He had been unstable for years now but the odd mixture of emotions that radiated from him was new. But he knew when the Moor was plotting mischief, there was a specific facial expression that he acquired from who knows, but Asil had the look.  
He simply stood up with a grin, tipped his head towards the two men, and waltzed out of the Marrok's house with out a noise.  
Charles rolled his eyes catching a stare from his father.  
"You know it as well as I do, Da. The Moor is up to something."

The stairs were dark because the light bulb was burnt out, so Dove gripped the handrail even though it was unnecessary; Werewolves see just fine in the dark.  
No matter what, Anna was always two steps ahead of her, Dove didn't want to be too close. As they descended the stairs, Anna kept looking back up at her every few steps with a strained look. The carpet on Dove's bare feet felt better than the hard, but pretty hard wood flooring hurt to stand on the balls of ones feet for long. Stepping off of the last step, Dove looked around.  
The basement was quite spacious. It was a long hallway painted a neutral peach color. There weren't many decorations other than a simple table with a home phone sitting atop of it. Doors lined up in a row, three on each side and all adjacent to the other. But at the end of the hallway there was a door that was cracked open with someone inside. The different noises and voices indicated that it was a television room.  
The first door to the right drew Dove's attention. It was different from the others, the door was outlined with metal and there was a visible latch to pull something down. She paused at the door to see it. Curious, she touched the metal outline, realizing it was a mistake, she pulled her hand back. It gave her an all to familiar burn; silver.  
Anna made a noise in her throat, grabbing Dove's attention.  
She turned to face her with a puzzled look on her face.  
"That is the pack's safe room, for Wolves that need to calm down because there're hurt."  
Anna explained as vaguely as possible. She was chosen to be the delegate for today. Bran and her both agreed that a woman is best suited to teach her about the way of Werewolves; a safe room isn't relevant at the moment.  
She then turned to the third door on the left and opened it, stepping aside for Dove.

The room was plain but pleasant. Neutral light brown paint matched the woodland themed bed set. A forest green area rug covered most of the room which otherwise was a short, industrial type of carpet that covered the basement. A smaller window let in a good amount of light to give the room a more bright feel. There was an average sized cherry wood dresser off in the corner that went with the bed frame and the nightstand next to it. A pretty lamp was on the nightstand. Its cover was multiple shades of blue. At the top, it was darker then progressively faded to lighter shades. The closet was small but someone could fit a multitude of items inside of it. There were dozens of empty hangers, still tied together, hanging on the rod. And off to the side was a decent sized bathroom. The room though it wasn't bright, was diaphanous and quiet. Dove loved it.  
A big smile spread across her face as she strode over to the bed and sat down on it, smoothing the wrinkles she made. For months, there were no beds, no peaceful places to lay her head down. She slept where ever there was room or time. Even then, she would be interrupted by the monster. He always wanted to lay with her among other things. A shiver traveled down her spine followed by goosebumps. Though the nightmare is over in reality, the mental scars remained. Panic crawled up her throat, robbing the ability to breathe. Tears leaked down her eyes as she fought the past. Guilt seemed to throb along with her pulse. Panic attack.  
Before the situation could worsen, Anna calmly walked over to the Singer and touched her. Nothing forceful, just a hand on her shoulder-blade. Dove's breathing steadied to the point where talking was possible. After only a few seconds of hyperventilation, Dove spluttered a thank you.  
Taking a deep breath, she finally relaxed. Coaxing herself into a calm state wasn't easy, however her Wolf helps a bit.  
Anna sat next to Dove on the bed, wrapped both arms around the young woman, and squeezed. The hug wasn't just physical, there was magic laced within it. Like a blanket straight out of the dryer, a warmth spread over Dove.  
It felt safe. She hadn't felt that for a while.  
When they pulled away, Dove felt exhausted. It drained her of all the energy she had, or made her realize that she had none to begin with.  
Sleeping sounded great.  
Anna saw the sleepiness in her eyes, "not yet," she said. "We need to talk." She stood up and walked toward the door and shut it.  
The door wouldn't keep a Wolf from hearing but it gives the feeling of privacy. Anna valued that.

Dove sat up against the headboard of the bed and looked up at her, clearly waiting for her to speak.  
"I am going to assume that when you were Changed, no one told you how Wolves function." Dove simply stared with her eyes meeting Anna's. She started.  
"Lets start with women. When you are turned, there is no chance of you having children."  
Dove fidgeted, looking confused.  
"The Change is to rough for a child to survive in the mother's womb. Its unfair but such as life," Anna said with a shrug. She had wanted a baby but there was no way.  
Taking the silence as understanding, Anna continued.  
"Women also don't have as much..." she paused to find a word "... respect as men. In the pack, unmated women are at the bottom though they can be a dominant an any man." Packs and mates were whole new systems that needed to be explained. It will be a long afternoon.  
"There should be a book." observed Dove bashfully, attempting humor. It worked.  
Anna smiled wide.  
"That is exactly what I said."

"Packs are what keeps Wolves together by bond and magic. The alpha is there to watch over and keep others in line but also to protect. Alphas are there to make sure that everyone gets treated fairly." Anna stopped and thought about Leo, which to this day makes her a little angry.  
"But some aren't that noble and will take advantage. Wolves were meant to have packs, but if a man wanted to stray, they could. But women can't. It's the rules."  
Dove made a frustrated noise in her throat. Werewolves were very sexist. It pissed her off.  
Anna was just happy that she was getting a reaction.  
"But you, my friend are like me and doesn't have to follow pack ranks.  
Ranks are from most dominant to most submissive. Wolves vary greatly on that scale. There are many fights to try to prove who would best be fit to lead. Some even end in death." Once Anna paused, she thought that it would be better to show instead of explain. Between most Wolves, there are subtle, daily battles that went around her.  
"I didn't have to worry about that anyway, after I moved here I married the Marrok's second in command. The Marrok rules all the North American Werewolves."

Dove had so many questions but one big one. She merely looked up to the ceiling and back at her teacher as if verbalizing "Was that the Marrok?"  
Anna nodded.  
"He is old, just like the other man who was sitting in the room. He is the Moor. But i'll get to him later."  
She thought that mates would be a good subject to go onto next.  
"But marriage doesn't make you and your partner mates. It takes a bondage with your Wolf. You can be with someone and not be mates and vice versa. It up to the Wolf. And male Werewolves will stop at nothing to get your attention, trust me." The last sentence had a hint of bittersweet tone behind it, that made Dove laugh out loud.  
Anna could see this girl recovering, just not speedily.  
She yawned, Anna thought that she should leave.  
"Well, I better be off, its four o'clock and Charles is probably starving by now, so I will see you tomorrow bright and early."  
"Huh?" Dove said with an eyebrow raised.  
"You, and I are going shopping. Rebuilding a life takes a little reinvention."  
Worry built up, she was expected to have a life now. With what money? She could get a job.

Seeing the stress in her face, Anna quickly updated her on finances.  
"The person responsible for the monster has given you a large sum of money. And thanks to my husbands exceptional financial talents, the things that he invested in have made it double. No worries, you are set, kid." She understood the stress of finances. Anna then turned on her heel and left the room.  
Dove was glad about the money, but all she wanted was to sleep.  
She pulled back the covers and crawled under them.  
The sheets were made of an extremely soft cotton that wrapped around her body and persuaded her into slumber.  
It was a great sleep.

* * *

Anna walked up the basement steps to the two men staring at her.  
She grinned from ear to ear.  
"I think with time, she will be just fine."

* * *

A noise woke her up. It was subtle but enough to make wake a Werewolf out of a dead sleep. Outside was still dark out, she knew because no light shone through the window but there was definitely someone in the room. While her eyes were adjusting, something dashed across her room. Snarling loudly, Dove has had enough of this. She didn't want to exacerbate anything but the beast like half of hers didn't take kindly to intruders.  
She jerked her body up to see someone on her bed. Before she knew it, they were jumping on it and her. This was annoying.  
The light flicked on, she squinted to let her pupils dilate. She knew it was a joke and didn't want to seem formidable.  
A woman who Dove had never seen was standing on the bed, looking down on her, smiling.  
"Was that necessary, Sage? The poor girl was sleeping." said Anna, who was leaning a hip against the door frame, with a half grin.  
"Why, yes. Time to get up, sleepy head. We're going shopping today, get a move on!" said Sage. Her southern accent was thick but lovely. Dove's nose told her that she was a Werewolf. She was very pretty regardless.  
Sage had beautiful brown hair with light blonde streaks. She was slender yet had a familiar muscled look.  
Her smiling blue eyes seemed to brighten the room.

Dove shook herself awake. A morning person she is but being a fan of strangers jumping on her she was not.  
Feigning she was completely awake, she stood up but as soon as her feet hit the floor, a towel was shoved in her face.  
"Hurry it up, lady. We have an almost a two-hour drive and we need to get you out of those clothes pronto. Who's idea was it to put you in Leah's stuff? They are insane. I heard that she already copped a bitch fit about you living here."  
The woman wasn't a gossip but it was clear that she knew every bit of drama that went on.  
"Bran handed them to me. But if I would have known that she would have reacted that way, I would have stayed in a towel." Dove replied with a small scowl. She didn't know whether she wanted to attempt to be friends with the Marrok's mate or not.  
Just then, a giant grin spread across Sage's face.  
"You seem to know what you're doing, girl." she then twisted her body to face Anna. "Spot on, she'll do fine here."

"Okay, Sage you've woken her up now let us leave her to shower." She paused and handed Dove a stack of clothes. "I know they will be too big for you but now Leah has nothing to complain about."  
The two women walked out of the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Dove alone once again.  
It was clear that most Wolves didn't get along with Leah. Had she always abased people?  
Dove pondered that while she stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water.  
The bathroom was also pretty. It was painted a beautiful mint green color with matching guest towels hanging on wooden racks. All of the utilities were white and porcelain. A pretty, earth toned granite was placed on the counter of the vanity. There wasn't a tub, only a shower but the mosaic tiles and glass door gave the bathroom a luxurious feel.  
When the glass had steamed up, Dove stripped off her clothes, folded them, and placed them on the vanity.  
Stepping in, the water sprinkled over her skin, warming her immediately. It felt great.  
There was several sets of toiletries. All of them were strange to Dove. Picking up the first unmarked bottle, she smelt it. Pine, her favorite scent.  
She lathered her hair up with the shampoo and conditioner, enjoying the shower to its fullest. Hygiene wasn't the priority for the past several months, survival was. After washing her body, she turned the water off.  
Stepping out of the shower and into a dry towel, she looked at herself in the mirror.  
Her dripping wet hair was scraggly and overgrown, along with her eyebrows.  
There was hardly any color to her skin from lack of sunlight in human form.  
Then looking herself in the eye, Dove saw her Wolf within her. There was predator blood now coursing through her veins. She saw the Moon in her eyes and the animals of the earth in her skin.  
Blinking, it was all gone.  
The sight was beautiful, something one would like to see again. Maybe later.

The clothes that Anna gave her were too big on her. Her jeans were about an inch from Dove's waist and the light t-shirt looked like a potato sack on her. That's exactly what Sage observed when she walked upstairs.  
The sun was just starting to rise. The women sat with Bran at the living room with steaming coffee mugs, making pleasant conversation.  
Dove smile at the eccentric greeting. Sage would be a delight, she could tell. She had Leah's clothes folded nicely in her arms, though they needed to be washed.  
Bran stood up, and handed her two items; a cell phone and an over stuffed envelope.  
"Have fun, ladies." Bran said with a grin and patted her back, pushing them out the door.  
He only did that because he heard Leah yawn. No confrontation today, thank you very much.

* * *

The sunrise was pretty as they rode in Anna's car.  
Dove hadn't had a proper conversation for a long time, girl talk was a great way to start again.  
Sage told her about the life that she has endured being a Werewolf, giving tips on how to deal with dominance issues and mostly dealing with men.  
"Don't deal with their BS directly, that gets you in hot water but nothing says independent like ignoring orders from a Werewolf." Sage explained in the front seat with a small smirk. Her past wasn't the greatest. It took only a moment to comprehend that both Sage and Anna were victims of abuse.  
Anna, a little more soft-spoken and shy, told Dove about what Omega's are and how she is somewhat similar to her. But she had Asil, who was some sort of expert, Dove had no one like that.  
"I'll try and figure myself out, I suppose." Said Dove softly but friendly. These women were nice but overstepping her bounds was an action she was cautious of.  
Sage, who wasn't buckled in turned to face her.  
"You can be yourself. Don't let the monster take away the most important aspect of you; character."  
The statement forced Dove to sit back and ponder. What was she like before the attack?  
Personality fades with fear and heartbreak. How could one be cherry when they are being assaulted nightly . The memories of her being forced on her back and violently invaded physically and mentally gave her a tremor down her body. Then she stopped.  
Dove wasn't going to let a dead vampire take away her life.  
She was having an epiphany in the back seat of a car. They sat in silence for some time while they were all deep in thought.  
After a while, they drove into the Southgate mall in Missoula.  
It wouldn't open for another hour, so they decided breakfast was in order. They decided Subway sandwiches would do.  
As Anna pulled into the parking lot, Dove spoke up.  
"Do you two like being Werewolves?"

It took a moment for a reply.  
"At first, I detested it. I wanted nothing more than to be human again, but now there is more purpose to living." answered Anna. Sage nodded in agreement.  
"Life gets better," she added.

Breakfast was good. Werewolves have to eat more than humans and more often. Between the three of them, they ate triple what normal women do. There were stares from strangers.  
"You get used to that, too," said Sage bluntly.  
It didn't bother Dove much. Making a fuss will attract more attention.

After they were filled with Subway. It was shopping time.  
The Southgate mall is large, especially for Montana. That was fine because Dove had absolutely nothing, Sage and Anna had to help her rebuild from the ground up.  
They told her to open the envelope that Bran gave her. Inside of it was a giant wad of hundred-dollar bills. Dove counted, $5000.  
She choked on her coffee. That was considered a lot to her. Damn.  
Anna laughed aloud. It was almost the same reaction she had when Charles first handed her his credit card. Money has never been overly abundant.

"There is plenty more where that came from, kid. Don't ever feel shy to ask for any. Its yours." Sage almost whispered in her ear. She was someone who valued security.

The women shopped for hours. Everything was necessary, though. They began with Victoria's Secret, purchasing all undergarments. Anna and Sage also bought some intimate wear, it made Dove laugh. She was surprised that there was such a large mall in Missoula.  
Next, Dove's favorite store; American Eagle. Pants, shirts, and coats were bought there. Since she is going to be putting on weight, Anna cautioned her to buy several larger items in case.  
There was a Journey's where shoes, socks, belts, and miscellaneous things were bought. But she needed a pair of snow boots and work boots (Anna told her to be prepared). There were other stores that they hit up to buy different brands and styles.  
By 4 PM, the three exhausted women exited the Southgate mall and were walking to the car with another load of purchased items including a blanket for Bran that Dove found.  
Setting the last bit in the car, she stepped back and observed; the trunk was packed full along with most of the backseat. Dove would have to hold some bags on her lap.  
She had never done anything like this.

Turning to face Anna about to get in the car, something caught her eye. A familiar car was parked a couple of rows down. It was a Subaru. Dove blinked and looked again, someone was sitting in it. She remembered that was that one Wolf's car, Asil.  
Sage stood beside her and looked too. There was a perplexed look in her eyes.  
"Asil hasn't left Aspen Creek in over twenty years." she stated.

"Why would he be here?" inquired Dove.  
She didn't know him in the least bit but it sounded odd to her.  
"Lets go and ask," responded Anna.

The three marched up to the car in a row, Sage in front.  
As they approached, the man inside clearly had seen them and was scrambling for something. She knocked on the window of the drivers' side. He had busied himself with a local newspaper.  
The expression on his face was inextricable. Rolling down his window, Asil had both eyebrows raised.  
"Fancy seeing you ladies here." he said in a neutral tone. He was looking right at Dove when he spoke.  
"Right, pleasure meeting you here. May I ask what brings you of all people to a place like this?" inquired Anna almost accusingly. Her arms folded across her chest and face unimpressed.  
"You see, I'm in need of a new pair of boots and I thought that maybe I should venture out into public." His reply was sincere but it seemed to be more loquacious than Asil would normally state.  
It was a half truth, but Dove didn't know how to tell those yet. The other two could, though.  
"Hmm, well I hope you have a great time finding a pair of boots then." replied Anna with a suspicious face.  
It made Dove wonder what was up.  
He simply smiled and popped his car door open, stepping out.  
"Well, I will see you ladies at the church tomorrow morning then."  
Anna completely forgot, it was a small memorial for Dr. Wallace.  
"Yes, see you then." A short reply, what was wrong?

Dove being a new Werewolf didn't recognize his body language; possessive. The way the Moor was eyeing the Singer like a piece of meat made Anna uncomfortable. But Dove didn't notice.  
Asil leaned forward slightly, with big, brown eyes he looked at the Singer and touched the side of her neck with his fingertips. He caught her eyes.  
"I'll see you there, too. Won't I?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
She gulped and nodded, dropping eye contact.  
He gave a warm smile, turned at his heel, and disappeared in between a couple of cars.  
The ride home was silent.

* * *

**Hi:)**

**Thank you for all of your patience, I promise that there will be more action in the upcoming chapters.**

**Your suggestions have been wonderful and has given me an idea to make this fic more interesting.**

**This spring break, I realized how hard it is to write about a character not based on yourself, however it is quite fun. I do enjoy your reviews and delightful comments. My goal is to have at least one chapter update weekly. **

**I know that the timeline isn't put in the summery so I'll say it now, its based about a year before Frost Burned and about 7ish months before Fair Game.**

**And, I apologize for not labeling this as a crossover, but really I didn't and still don't know how this works. Please remember that this is my first story to play around with.**


	12. A little advice

Near fall sunsets in Montana are as beautiful as a sun shower. Clouds that seemed to be made of flames illuminated the tree-lined sky. However a pleasant atmosphere would make it more enjoyable.  
The scent of anger filled the car like incense. Anna inimically gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles and Sage sat with her hands clenched on her knees. The two women's breathing sounded like winded horses. They didn't seem to be naturally irascible people; maybe it's a Werewolf thing. Communication was key however, their faces didn't invite questions.  
Dove didn't understand why they were so consumed with indignation. Sitting in the cramped backseat, she decided to distract herself from the tension.  
She leaned back and looked at the cell phone for the first time since Bran handed her hours ago. It was a smart phone, she knew it was expensive because it said Galaxy 3 when she turned it on.

There was a new missed call from a number that Dove didn't know.  
Ignoring the call, she continued on. Expectedly, there were no contacts or applications; so she downloaded a game to entertain her for the car ride.  
Whist playing a one of those jubilant, jumping brick games when the phone vibrated, indicating a call.  
She answered.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Hey there," came a male voice, temperate and neutral. Dove thought about what Sage had said earlier, about not losing the most important part about her. It came back quickly.  
"STRANGER DANGER!" She yelled then quickly hung up.  
The atmosphere changed, Sage was giggling and Anna was visibly biting back a smile.

"Who was that?" asked Sage.  
"You know, I'm not sure but if the call was important, they will try again."  
Just then, Anna's phone loudly rang. Half laughing, she picked it up and answered.  
"Can you tell me why the girl just cut me off?" Bran's voice sounded unimpressed. The three all began convulsing in laughter. The action itself wasn't that funny but the Marrok's reaction was. Amazing, she could hear the what Bran was saying clearly.  
"Either having a character defining moment or being safe, maybe she didn't recognize your voice, Bran." Anna's tone was playfully patronizing. Dove wondered why they were upset before, its a good thing that they aren't anymore.  
"We were inquiring when you ladies would arrive home, there will be an early start for tomorrow." His voice dry. The memorial would be held at eight o clock  
"About twenty minutes, Bran." Sage replied for her.  
"How was your day?" He asked with a smile in his tone.  
The car went silent for a brief moment. Sage's face twisted into a small scowl and Anna clicked her tongue against her teeth.  
"For the most part it was good, she will recover with a little help. The pack can help. But I have a question; what is wrong with Asil?" Sage's voice was tense and frustrated.  
Dove didn't like the way she talked about her like she wasn't there but its nothing to get her panties in a bunch over.  
Bran paused.  
"You've noticed the odd behavior too?" his voice growing a little more quiet.  
"He blatantly followed us and had the audacity to try to intimidate Dove."  
The anger returned to the car, making Dove tense up slightly. Anger usually leads to violence.  
"Anyway, may I ask who was this Wallace character?" said Dove, interrupting the gathering of violence. She used some unnamed force within herself to alter the atmosphere in the car. The others didn't seem to take notice.

"Doctor Wallace was a gem in our town; a man dedicated to his work. When he had fallen ill, his family had him changed. But when he wouldn't accept his Wolf and became dangerous towards the people he loved the most, Gerry his son decided to pull off a scheme to have him and his Wolf become one. Needless to say, the attempt failed and Wallace had to be executed." Bran's tone was now hushed and somber.  
"Well, it happens. Situations like those are unfortunate but at least the Werewolves have you." Her statement was meant to sound comforting. It was true, though she didn't know the man, sympathy was still present.

The smile returned to his voice "I will expect you home soon then." With that, he hung up.

After dropping off Sage and her few smaller bags, Dove climbed in the front seat of the car, thankful to stretch her legs.  
"Mercy will be here tomorrow, you know." Anna said with a smile but still looking straight forward.  
"That woman from the Tri Cities?" asked Dove. Not that she ever spent time with her, she seemed nice.  
"Yes, I think you'll like her. I do." There was a pause. Anna was pondering, Dove could tell because she kept opening her mouth and closing it as if to say something.  
After several minutes of this, she finally spoke.  
"Do you want to know about the Moor? I think you should know some things about him."  
Dove shrugged, "Sure."

"He is borderline crazy with age. When I first arrived, he did the same thing to me. But he was just trying to pull Charles's tail. He has never done this to someone so..." her voice trailed off slightly. Dove gave a malaise shift in her seat. "... fragile. Hmm maybe that isn't the correct word. Asil like to get under your fur but last night he seemed as if he were up to something." Dove nodded, listening intently.

"The Moor lost his mate over two centuries ago and has grown more malicious since then. At times, he is completely temperate but other occasions his Wolf and him are at war. Loosing a mate is beyond unbearable but if they met the right person, the bond can be rekindled. Bran did it; Asil can too. Please don't think that I'm am speaking malignly about him, you need to be warned."  
"Thank you. With out you, there wouldn't be anyone here to tell me." Said Dove with a small smile.  
"Honestly, I don't know what I feel about him or anyone for that matter. Well, other than you and Sage. I haven't exactly met a lot of people yet and the ones I have weren't all that pleasant." she said, rolling her eyes.  
Anna laughed, she felt the same way. Dove didn't seem like a gossip so she changed the subject.  
"I know its early and all but have you thought about your life yet? Do you want to go back to school?"  
That question caught Dove off guard. Was that expected of her?  
She opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it. She sat there, speechless for a minute while Anna pulled up into the Marrok's driveway.

There they sat, staring forward at the house, not speaking.  
The soft purr of the motor was the only sound. Lucid thoughts bounced around in Dove's head. She hadn't expected to have a life.  
Between all the shit that happened, after her life was taken away and then some, the thought of continuing for the human side of her halted. Pathetic, she didn't even think that she would live after Kennedy. Another thing that he had taken from the young Werewolf.  
Tears welled up in her eyes, not that she wanted to cry or planned to.  
Her voice was soft as she finally replied.  
"I will think about school at a later date, but its time for me to rebuild my life. Education will have to come at a later date."  
Anna gave a sympathetic side smirk. "Atta girl!" She exclaimed, bumping her shoulder against the Singer's.

Drawing a deep breath, Dove got a handle on her emotions.  
"What about you, Anna? What did you do to cope?"

She had to think for a moment. How did she survive? And what happened to make her comfortable in rural Montana?  
Doing the best to sum up the hike in the mountains, Anna gave her a condensed version.  
"I had Charles to help me because we are mates. But I had an issue with handling the changes that come along with moving and being afraid of everything didn't help much. So, we went up in the mountains and chased a witch that was after Asil for several days. Being stuck in the rugged hills and defending your lives with someone, you tent to grow close to them."  
Dove laughed loudly, visibly relaxed with the Omega.  
"You have an interesting life, lady. A spectacular way to help you adjust. But for me, I'll hold off on the mountains and mating for a while yet."

The curtain in the front window was moved to the side, catching the two women's attention.  
Charles was standing with an almost smile on his face.  
"He is kind of scary looking, though." said Dove truthfully.  
Anna smiled. "He gets that a lot."  
"Hey, I have an idea to scare him."  
"What is that?"  
"Stare at him with me, and be creepy about it.  
Anna and Dove then looked at the tall native man in the house and stared.  
Wide eyed, they held their gazes. After about twenty seconds, Charles did what Dove thought was impossible; he cracked up.  
He clutched his side like it hurt. He must not laugh much.  
"Success!" Said Dove, excitedly throwing a victory fist in the air.  
Anna observed the girl. She liked her personality.  
Quirky yet intellectual.  
She'll be a great member of the pack, not to mention the she was the Singer. Anna had already felt the lunar magic she used earlier, but Sage and her didn't want to say anything. The girl would be fine.


	13. Handful

Bran and his mate weren't at the house when Anna and Dove arrived. So they lugged what seemed to be a hundred shopping bags down into the basement. Charles simply sat in the dining room with a smirk on his face; women and their shopping was a something he refused to mix with.

When they journeyed up the stairs for the last time, he had made them both hot tea and had a content expression on his face.  
He sat at the dining room table facing the entrance to the basement, right in front of the window.  
Anna took the seat next to him. Dove wondered if she it would be rude to make an excuse and abscond. Her Wolf was fed up with people for that day and wanted to be somewhere dark and quiet.  
Ignoring her beast's request, she plodded to the chair straight across from the couple.

Conversation with a man proved to be difficult.  
Anna took note of her tensed shoulders and lack of eye contact with Charles when asked a question. He is intimidating to anybody else but this was for a different reason. The topic of their conversations consisted of horses and lead to him telling stories of how he grew up Wolf born. She was interested but weary.  
When the topic shifted to hunting, the Singer became more engaged. Guns and bows interested her, Anna noticed.  
Charles told war stories of the wilderness of the northwest, keeping his voice temperate and body language calm.  
After a while, the Singer began to relax around him. Talking to him about hunting trips and admitting that it was much more fun as a Wolf to hunt.  
Anna could tell that he liked her because of the broad smile that was constantly spread on his face.

About an hour passed by when the three heard a car rolling into the driveway. Dove hadn't anticipated the arrival of Leah and braced herself for the worst.  
The door popped open and the Marrok stepped in followed by his mate.  
He smiled, showing his white teeth. Bran looked like he was in his early twenties, though Dove knew that he was much older.  
Leah didn't make a sound as she passed the small group and slinked into her room with a wave of guilt washing through the room. Bran must have said something.  
Dove ignored it, she didn't expect an apology but was thankful for her not saying anything.  
Anna shot Bran a look. He merely shrugged it off.  
"Did you have fun, child?" Bran asked with the same brilliant smile from before. It was not false happiness.  
"Yes, a lot more than I thought it would be," replied she replied with a significantly smaller smile but it was the truth. The entire day had been a delight. These people were willing to drop what their lives to help her out. Anna and Sage were good people and Dove could see them as being friends. Then there was Charles, he seemed all right, a little scary but sane. And Bran is there, she liked there was something about him. She didn't know what it truly meant to be an alpha but could imagine him ruling the North American Werewolves.  
But there was Asil, he was a piece of work. Maybe she should learn how to stand up for herself. Not that he was a menace but Dove didn't like being touched or accosted. Her Wolf agreed.

Bran took a seat away from her. They all talked about mundane life, nothing in particular for a while.  
Dove was informed on how she will be integrated in the Pack. There is a ceremony on the full moon, with all the members and the Wolf must have a small piece of the alpha's flesh. That made her want to throw up but Anna told her it wasn't anything really.  
The next full moon was about two weeks away. Dove could tell because she was in the window, half full yet still stunning as ever.

She was staring at her beauty when Bran made a noise in his throat. It caught her attention quickly.  
" We all have to wake up early tomorrow, I'm going to retire soon but I wanted to let you know that the day after tomorrow we will be getting you a vehicle."  
This confused her.  
"Sorry, but don't you have to have a drivers license?"  
"You did in the state of Washington, I got you registered under Montana now."

They all laughed at the bewildered face on Dove's facial expression. Bran continued, growing slightly more serious.  
"I contacted someone who works for the government, they subtly marked you as alive and under my custody, since you are a minor."  
"Hmm, and now it gets real. Thank you. Thank you for putting up with me..." said Dove, dropping her head. The room went silent.

In that moment, she said goodbye to her old life. Goodbye to high school, friends, and family. They were all distant memories now.  
No more wallowing in self pity or hiding in fear. It was time for her to rebuild.

Out of the blue she began to speak again, "today is just full of inspirational epiphanies." she said in a humorous tone that made the other three Werewolves smile.

Looking up from the floor, Dove straightened up and put on an happy face, a real one.  
"Well, I suppose that if we are to have an early start then I should hit the hay. Night all."  
With that, she stood up and walked down the stairs with a newly gained confidence.

The phone in her pocket vibrated several times while she was taking off her shirt to put on some sleep wear.  
Caught up in her shirt, she awkwardly picked it up with her only free hand. Three new text messages.  
One from Anna's phone and one from Charles phone saying that it was their numbers.  
The other one was from a different area code. It read that it was an old friend.  
Dove sent a message back asking who it was.  
No reply.  
Shrugging it off, she put on a plain black tank top and X Men pajama bottoms and then wiggled into bed.

She dreamed of the Moor and the luminescence of his beast's eyes.  
That night, sleep wasn't plentiful.

The light of dawn woke her the next morning. Caked in sweat and the stench of fear lingering in the air, Dove stood up and walked into the bathroom.  
Bags of make up, hair accessories, and toiletries were spaced out on the floor. Her Wolf huffed in annoyance, being a girl was inconvenient.  
In the shower, she scrubbed off the nasty scent of fear with a soap from Bath and Body Works. It almost killed her to even venture near the store the smell of chemicals were so bad but Anna told her that the soaps don't smell like that, only the sprays.  
When she stepped out, she smelt like cucumber melon. Picking up all the plastic bags and placing the contents in their correct places in the bathroom, she pulled out the newly purchased make up. After several minutes of fighting with it, she finally emerged from the bathroom with fresh foundation, eyeliner, and mascara on her face.

Stumbling ungracefully on a cluster of bags, she sighed; might as well put them away, it was only seven in the morning. She got dressed in dark wash jeans and a plain, button down blouse. Now it was time to put away things.  
Music was needed.  
It was something that she missed dearly. She liked several different kinds but her guilty pleasure was dubstep.  
She downloaded Slacker radio on to her phone.  
Looking through the lists of stations, she settled for Flux Pavilion.  
But things have changed, Werewolves ears are quite sensitive.  
From the first time she pressed play, the pitch of the bass hurt her ears. Even turning down the volume only helped a little. When the bass drop came, she had to change the station.  
The Celtic Woman station wasn't bad, quite the contrary. Celtic music was always a joy in her life.

Dancing around her room, Dove hung up clothes and placed items in specific places to make it more like home.  
With wet hair, she sang to the lyrics.  
She didn't hear anyone coming down the stairs.

"'Se'n scea; a chuir si chigam, go raibh a ceann ciortha" she sang quietly. It was a happy tune.  
When she looked over, Bran was leaning against the doorway, smiling.  
"What a beautiful song."  
"Yes, one of my favorites," she replied, slightly startled.  
He chuckled. "Do you know what she is saying?"  
Dove stopped and thought. "No idea," she laughed. "I don't speak Gaelic. Do you know?"  
"Not a clue. I'll have to check later." He checked his watch, "are you almost ready?"  
"Yup, just let me brush my hair and i'll be up." She didn't feel like cranking out the blow dryer and the straightener today.

He paused, "You don't have to go."  
Dove would have none of it. "He obviously meant something to you and your town, one that I will be apart of."  
If they could go out of their way for her, then she for them.  
He put up his hands in mock defeat. "If you want to," he smiled brighter. "You'll get to meet most of the pack today then."  
She was ready.

Leah wasn't going to attend so Dove sat up front in Bran's truck. Last time, she was in Wolf form.  
She had forgotten how much she adored trucks.  
Rolling down the window to catch a near fall breeze, she all but leaned her whole body out of the window. It wasn't all her, the Wolf was endorsing that behavior also.  
"Don't fall out, kid," Bran rumbled a warning. He was more on edge than before.  
"Sorry." she said pulling her torso back into the truck.  
The quick ride into town was quiet. Bran's mind was elsewhere.  
They had just pulled into the town. It was pretty small.  
Tucked into some trees, is a miniscule church. Plain white and no bigger than the Marrok's estate. The parking lot was packed full of cars that suggested mixed incomes.

When Bran pulled into a spot towards the back of the lot, he hopped out while Dove hesitated. She didn't want to intrude on a memorial of a man she didn't know.  
There was a knock on the window, making her jump. Bran stood at the door and opened it.  
"Come on, Dove." It was a command. He started towards the church with Dove at his heels, not wanting to mingle among strangers. They seemed to be the last people to arrive, it was five minutes till eight.  
He paused at the door for several seconds to make sure that she was with him then opened it.

The church seemed bigger on the inside. It was decorated with elegant roses that someone obviously had taken good care of. Unfamiliar scents wafted into her nose, so many people she didn't know.  
But she did catch Anna's.  
Dove stepped through the threshold when the church fell silent. At first, she thought since Bran was the alpha, that it was a sign of respect. But they were all looking at her.  
Right then, she just wanted to hide.

Bran frowned at the large group of people as they looked away. He hooked his arm with hers to guide and lead her down to the front bench.  
She didn't want to look up so she simply followed with her eyes down on the floor, observing the carpet. The confidence that she had earlier this morning had dissipated.  
In the front was the man and woman from before; Mercy and Adam. Charles and Anna were on opposite ends, leaving the middle for Bran and her. She sat several inches away from him but there was still enough room for another person.  
Sitting down, Dove got up the courage and looked up at Mercy and gave a small smile.  
It was returned tenfold.

The priest cleared his throat; a sound that only Werewolves would hear. For most of the service, things were slow. Few tears were shed and some cries were heard. Doc Wallace was a great man before his death, but Dove realized that Bran was right, it had to be done. It must be hard to be an alpha.

In the middle of the memorial, everyone heard the door open but none looked up. A familiar scent drifted in as he walked into the building with purpose. The priest continued like nothing happened as they should do.  
They found the only empty spot in the church; next to Dove.

Asil grinned to himself as he sat next to the Singer.

The rest of the service was tense. Anna's anger could be smelled from a mile away though she looked completely relaxed; its a Werewolf thing.  
Several times, Asil shifted in his seat bumping her. Making excuses to touch her.  
Dove's Wolf was getting fed up.  
When the conclusive prayer was said, everyone stood up at once and prepared for the reception. People moving benches and bringing folded tables out.  
When she stood, so did the Moor.  
"I didn't think that you would come, Singer," he stated looking her in the eyes, with a charming voice. He was handsome but she wasn't in the mood to check him out.  
"I came more to be here for Bran," replied Dove temperately. She wasn't going to be a dick to him.  
He laughed loudly.  
"For Bran? I hardly think that he needs you for emotional support."  
She simply shrugged. He was trying to make conversation, an ass or not he is a member of the Marrok pack.

"Hello Asil." Said Bran who was standing behind her. With just one sentence, Asil dropped his eyes.

"Hello, Bran. I just wanted to come and show my respects." A partial lie. His face molded into an emotionless mask. "But my roses need tending to."  
"Are these yours?" inquired Dove brashly. She hadn't meant to ask.

A smile spread across his face, averting his gaze from Bran, Asil's eyes lit up.  
"Why yes, do you like them?" he asked with a purr in his voice.  
Dove nodded.  
"Hmm, are they your favorite flower?  
She shook her head. "Close"  
His expression didn't change but his scent did.  
"And may I ask what they are, Angel?"  
She wasn't one for pet names but she answered anyway.  
"Dahlias."  
"Well, I might just have to conceder raising them also. But I must go." He eyed Bran wearily then grabbed Dove's hand and kissed the back of it.  
"Have a lovely day." Asil's last sentence was directed towards all the people watching the entire scene.  
With that, he turned around and left the building with a smile on his face.

Dove rolled her eyes. Wow.  
Her reaction to Asil was funny to the rest of the Wolves. Most of them laughed, including Bran.

The reception started and everyone mingled.  
At first, Dove tried to stay next to Bran but the woman from before approached her.  
Dove greeted her first with a warm smile. "Hey there."  
Mercy grinned back. "Hi Dove, you seem to be doing better."  
"Yeah you do," Adam, Mercy's husband and mate concurred.  
"Thank you guys, that's nice to say. How are you guys doing?"  
The conversation lead on from there. All three were talking like they were old friends. Dove liked those two.

By the end of the reception, Adam and Dove were sitting on a bench, talking politics. Which they found out that they had similar views.  
"You remind me of my daughter." Adam said after he took a swig of soda from a bottle. They were discussing education in public schools and how they need more magic awareness classes.  
"Really? So I assume she's pretty cool, then," said Dove slightly narcissistically.  
He laughed, "Very much so. You both should meet. Again, I mean. Mercy and I were talking about it and you may visit when you want. We don't want you to be stuck in Montana the rest of your life."  
"Thanks! That's really cool of you guys." replied Dove happily. If she can get over talking to men then she can make it over to the Tri Cities.  
Just then, Mercy walked over.  
"Time for us to leave, unfortunately. We both have work tomorrow." Dove stood up and hugged them.  
The first hugs that she had given in a while.

"Oh, I gave your friend your number." Said Mercy as Bran, Adam, Dove, and her walk out to the now almost deserted parking lot.  
She pulled out her phone. One new text message.  
'Its Jane.'  
"Oh, that's who it was. Pft, why didn't she say so?"

Adam's SUV was parked clear on the other side of the lot so they parted at the middle.  
Right next to the church was a large pine tree. There was nothing special about it other than its size but it drew Dove's attention anyway.

It warped into something that she didn't recognize at first. At first, it looked like a normal tree but the shape started to change. Molding into a figure.  
Shrinking in size, the thing shifted into a person without features. It was tall and human shaped but that was all Dove could make out. When the abomination started walking towards her, shivered in fear. Looking back at Bran with wild eyes, she turned to run. Behind her was not just the Marrok, but an animal.  
Alarmed, Bran whirled around to get a good look at both intruders. But with that, the tree man was gone.  
Confused, Dove looked around and smelt the air. He had seen it too this time.  
Bran wasn't looking at the place where it was but at the animal behind him.  
It was the Bobcat.  
She had to admit that he was beautiful.  
The dull sun shone on his coat and he stood as tall as Dove's waist. He was scrunched up, ready to bound after what was there.  
Bran had already taken the liberty of blocking her with his own body, k-9 teeth slightly elongated.  
Watching him closely, Bobcat sidestepped in a full circle with Bran still blocking Dove and then took off into the woods.  
After several minutes passed, he finally turned to Dove with an unimpressed face, "your life is going to be a handful."


	14. Path to Life

"Really. You couldn't have woken me up at a more godly hour?" Dove yawned loudly.  
The young woman still was pajama clad whilst being dragged by her ankle out of her bed.  
Bran chuckled, gripping her ankle harder as he gave a final tug. He heard a thud and a moan.  
The light was still off, he had barged in the room without warning; scaring the Singer out of her skin.  
Already showered and dressed, Dove knew he had been awake for quite some time.  
"Why?" she groaned. "What time is it?"  
"Time to waken, lazy one. You're in need of a vehicle." With that, Bran promptly strolled over to the wall and flicked on the light. She hissed mockingly.  
"Maybe I should have been a vampire; they don't have to wake up like this."  
He snorted, "Vampires also obey their leaders. Be upstairs soon." The last sentence had lost its humor.  
Dove couldn't think of any reason that the Marrok would be in a hurry.  
She forced the thought in the back of her mind, the horrid morning breath that accumulated during the night was enough to gag a decaying whale.

Turning on the water, Dove stepped away from the shower and examined herself in the mirror.  
Dark circles underneath her eyes confirmed the lack of sleep; the dreams that she was having were growing more estranged.  
The night before, in the whispering land of dreams, a man came to her. Talked to her, cradled her, and kissed her sensually. The most odd aspect of the dream was that it was set in the room she slept in; it was vivid enough to wake up and mistake the dream for reality.  
The man was faceless due to the lack of natural light in the darkness of her basement quarters, however his scent continued to linger even without his presence.  
His scent was hard to describe; man, fae, and forest. All bundled up into one familiar scent; Uncle Mike.  
Dove hadn't given much thought about him. Dreams have simply been dreams in her life. Never believing in the psychic nonsense, clairvoyance was considered a whimsical idea. Maybe her subconscious was trying to tell her something.  
Shrugging, Dove proceeded to look at the rest of her body.  
The past few days had added extra weight her before, skeleton like body.  
Her ribs weren't showing, her cheeks had filled out more, and her thighs now looked like they were actually thighs and not rails.  
Overall, the Singer was physically and mentally back on track.

After her shower, she threw on some pants and a t-shirt, not bothering with looking like a girl that day.  
Checking the cell phone, there was a missed call; from Jane.  
They were best friends. Still are, but that isn't the end of it; they are actually related.  
Her mother married Dove's uncle when they were quite young. They've known each other for most of their lives and lived together before the attack.

The voicemail she left was just her meowing. Yeah, they were like that.  
Since it was almost thirty after five, she assumed that Jane would be sleeping by now; or whatever bloodsuckers do. Die, maybe? They hadn't had a proper conversation yet; however like most friendships, they just picked up from where they left off.  
Putting on a pair of shoes, Dove jogged up the stairs. She was defiantly a morning person, much like Bran.

The house was quiet, not the sound of Bran rustling around in the kitchen or even somebody's snores.  
She tiptoed to the kitchen where the Keurig was waiting for her to use.  
Coffee, the answer to life itself. It had been months since she had a cup of the pure, liquid gold. Glancing outside, she observed the upcoming sunrise.  
As she grabbed the cup by its handle, there was a hand on her shoulder. Alarmed, Dove whirled around to be face to face with the Marrok's mate.  
The silence was as still as death.  
Leah's nostrils flared slightly at the sight of her and they locked eyes for a moment. The hostility between the two was as thick as molasses.

_The so called Singer was special and delicate. It made her laugh, she supposedly had killed along with the vampric tyrant, or at least had lured the victims out of their homes. To her, the girl was nothing more than a killer and that her husband should have put the little bitch out of her misery. But what does she know? Her mate had pulled her to the side and flat-out told her not to say a thing to the Singer._

Without saying a word, Leah side stepped Dove and prepared the some hot water in the machine.  
She was right; she didn't know much or she would know that the Singer; when convenient can hear traces of people's thoughts. Dove didn't know that until the abasing woman looked her in the eyes.

Is that what people think of me?  
Even when she was battling early teenage years, Dove generally didn't care much of what people thought of her, but being accused of murder stung.  
That wasn't the whole story, although her guilty conscience begged to differ. Within seconds, her logical and emotional mind was at war with the Wolf.  
Biologically speaking, Werewolves have always been inclined to fight for survival even at the risk of people she didn't know getting hurt. There was also an ulterior motive; Jane.  
The nefarious monster had threatened her with the life of her best friend.  
Vampires are significantly stronger than Werewolves on a bad day; being unmatched physically and magically, the young Wolf chose to obey rather than take the risk of Jane and herself dying. The one thing she made sure of was that when ever the monster craved physical attention, she would always be there to receive it so no other unfortunate soul would have to. Her Wolf is logical on most occasions.

Guilt snaked up her muscles and settled deep into her bones. She had done wrong to many others and there were no repercussions. The Marrok's mate was right, if so many were killed by her even second-hand, she should die along with them.

Smelling the raw emotion emanating from the girl, Leah's face twisted into an unattractive, angry smirk. The kitchen became similar to a graveyard. There wasn't a sound to be heard, but one could sense different people lingering.  
A loud honking noise made the two women jump.  
Growling, Leah turned her head to the side and muttered "your ride is ready."

Dove left the untouched coffee on the counter and quickly shuffled out of the kitchen. She could have sworn that there was snickering while she exited the room.

* * *

The stench of guilt filled the cab of Bran's truck when Dove stepped in. It was so strong, it drowned out the scent of gasoline that had been there for over a year.  
Pulling out of the driveway and onto the highway, he pondered.  
He recognized Dove's personality as fatuous, ingenious, and a little weird.  
He had dealt with eccentric Wolves before, he actually enjoyed them more than normal people. But every individual similar to her had been a pain to get to talk. Prodding makes them shut down even and revert to an animal like shell. Bran would have to coax the girl into talking.  
Cautiously, he began to engage the Wolf into conversation.

"What were you thinking of when I mentioned a vehicle? Montana has weather that makes travel difficult for cars but we manage."  
She nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. Clearly not listening. Her aloofness wasn't intentional.  
They drove for several minutes in silence. Bran had his mind elsewhere; his mate had been particularly unbearable lately, the Werewolf convention was coming up, and Mercy was bothering him about coming for a visit. He was absent mindedly driving. His thoughts were hazy and leaving him light-headed. It took his Wolf to snap him out of it.  
A whisper traveled through his mind, _"she uses magic to hide herself."_  
Then he caught it; a whiff of a sweet and subtle scent of magic, lunar magic specifically; warmer that most types of magic.  
Bran's Wolf was proficient at seeing details when he could not.  
Changing tactics.  
Without warning, Bran slammed his breaks and spun the wheel. The truck skidded off of the road, making the tires squeal on the clay street. This wasn't his first time doing that, Dove thought apprehensively while he threw the truck into park. His Wolf was a little on edge; the Singer will do that to a person.  
"I understand that you aren't the person to talk when life gets rough, but I haven't smelt guilt that strong in years. You will tell me what is wrong. This vehicle does not move until you talk to me." He spoke through clenched teeth, withholding anger.  
Communication had never been Dove's strong suit. Talking about herself was also an issue; especially in this situation. But he hadn't given her a reason to hide anything. Bran opened up his home to her and she ran away;

"What..."she paused. "...Do you think of me?"  
An image of a small family standing in their doorway interrupted her original train of thought. Flashbacks are the worst.  
A flood of emotions hit her like a tsunami. Tears welled up in her eyes. How could she live with herself? There were children that were murdered because of her. Regular people had to live in fear because of what she thought was important.  
Crying was something that she hardly ever did in front of anyone. Pity was nothing the young woman craved.  
Bran sat sideways, staring, wondering what to say. Put into many difficult situations before, he stayed silent. The scent of guilt, sorrow, and hatred gathered up like a tidal wave ready to strike.

"I could have stopped him. I could have fucking stopped him and didn't." Her voice cracked, inhaling like she was winded.  
Bran prepared for the storm. Most victims have one, she was delayed.  
When her mind lingered to a particular day when the maniacal vampire slaughtered a single mother and her daughter; she lost it.  
Tears flowed down her cheeks; her breathing quickened.  
"What have I done? Christ, those people. Why am I alive." Dove jabbered on, her thoughts must have made sense in her mind.  
Leaning her head forward on the dash, she started to shake.  
"You have to understand that I tried so hard. So hard to lessen the deaths. But he was never satisfied with just my blood; my body.." She stammered on. "He wanted her, regardless. I should have fucking seen it." Violence gathered inside of her, it was the Wolf's rage. Her fault for what happened to Jane. All of her efforts for nothing.

Bran was speechless. Here is a kid, basically dropped in his lap after being raped and starved, and she was thinking of others.  
Her body was convulsing with silent sobs.  
"I deserve what they didn't; death. Why am I living? And then I go off and wander selfishly while leaving you to worry. I am so sorry, what ever is coming to me, I deserve."  
Her words mashed together, making her almost incoherent.  
Touch would be the last thing she wanted.  
Bran's was a charismatic man and his Wolf had the drive to protect; seeing her weeping made him want to cradle her.  
He already forced her into talking, overstepping his boundaries wasn't on his to-do list that day.

There was a pause, the truck went silent. The only sound was a chickadee outside, perched on a low branch; it somehow added onto the morbidity of the situation. After several minutes she continued, with her forehead on the dashboard and eyes closed.  
"You didn't have to take me in. Thank you, so much," her voice went soft as she continued but sounded less inextricable. "You've put up with me. And I'm so sorry, but there is no way that I deserve this treatment."  
Dove didn't know what she intended to say after that, so she stopped talking.

Bran growled, a low rumble that seemed to shake the entire cab. His eyes were yellow and was leaning forward in a protective pose.

Dove tensed up, expecting pain. It was a reaction that was pounded into her brain.  
On one swift move, she was pulled in his lap.  
It should have scared her, however there was no harm meant.  
The human side of Bran decided to trust his Wolf for once.  
She didn't want to open her eyes and meet the beast with in the man she trusted, but the harsh stare was so intense that she could feel it.  
When her eyelids lifted, Bran and his Wolf peered at the Singer's magnificent eyes.  
Eden eyes can change with light, a marble green, an angelic blue, and a winter gray.

He gripped her face gently with a thumb an index finger, tilting her face towards his. Her eyes were bloodshot and still glistening with threatening tears; they were beautiful.  
The red made the blue stand out more. They reminded him of winter; crisp and bright.  
She sniffled, bringing him back to reality.  
He snapped his head forward, avoiding eye contact.

"You know, I had similar circumstances," he held her like he would hold a baby and spoke softly. The Wolf was talking, that was odd for Bran to permit. " I can't tell you my whole life, but I can tell you just a little.  
A very long time ago, my son and I ran into some trouble with my mother who was a witch. She had us kill many people, if not, my son's life would have been ended. I am not proud of what I did, but sometimes you do what you have to." He winced at the painful memories. It was a condensed version, Dove knew and she did not dare question. A man's past is the only piece to his soul.  
He continued, staring off into the now risen sun.  
"You did what you had to, you weren't the one killing. Don't let anyone tell you different."  
With that, a warm sensation surrounded the Singer like a towel taken out of the dryer.

She stilled, taking in the feeling of warmth, accepting it.  
It was magic, but not lunar magic. A voice that drifted into the back of her mind whispered _"pack magic."_

Sitting up, Dove hugged Bran around the neck. She thanked him with physical affection.  
He hugged back tight and possessively . It didn't take acute acumen to know that his Wolf was on edge.  
She crawled over the seat and sat down on the passenger's side, all silently and carefully trying not to provoke the Wolf. His eyes were on her back the whole time.  
Now that his Wolf was roused, it would be hard to get Bran back. It was her turn to help him.

Closing her eyes, the Singer came forth. Her eyes yellowed as the Wolf took over.  
Still ignorant of their power, the human half and the Wolf half closed their eyes. Gathering the force within the earth and the sky, they grasped the power of the Moon. With all the might they had, the woman and Wolf released the soothing magic, filling the room around the Marrok with warmth and song.  
Her voice had always been more that decent, so with her soprano pitch and the Wolf's calming melody, they sang to the Marrok.

" Tiny bubbles  
Make me warm all over  
With a feeling that I'm gonna  
Love you till the end of time

So here's to the golden moon  
And here's to the silver sea  
And mostly here's a toast  
To you and me."

She didn't know why they picked the song. The lyrics didn't match the mood but when she looked directly at the Marrok, his eyes were normal and his body was relaxed like he just got a massage.

He smiled tiredly when she finished. "Interesting choice of song,"  
She shrugged, bringing the human side back into control. "We just thought of a song that we knew would calm you down." The atmosphere changed from hostile to temperate within twenty seconds.  
Putting the truck back in drive, Bran turned it around and headed for Missoula. The now stale scent of guilt still lingered. They both ignored it.  
The relapse of the morning was gone from her mind," shit happens." Dove told her Wolf as the acknowledged the older scent of guilt. "Now its time to get over the past because we now have a life." Her Wolf agreed.

"To answer your question from before; I have given some thought into a vehicle. A truck sounds useful but it would have to be automatic."  
"That is plausible, what kind were you thinking?"  
"Hmm, maybe a GMC or Chevy. They last forever and have decent gas mileage."  
Bran laughed with his eyes still on the road. "Glad you at least know about trucks. If you do find a truck that has stick shift, I'll teach you how to drive it. Want to drive now?"  
She had to think, it had been a while since she drove and didn't want to wreck the Marrok's truck.  
"It will be fine, I trust you. And if something were to happen, this thing is easily fixed."  
"Alright," she said hesitantly.  
He pulled over to the side and hopped out, leaving the keys in the ignition.

Dove slid over to the driver's side warily and put on her seatbelt. The truck now seemed a lot bigger than it was a minute ago.  
Bran lifted himself into the truck with ease and a calm face; he did trust her. Fantastic.

Placing her right foot on the acceleration, they were off.

The freeway was intimidating at first; going sixty for the first time in a while doesn't fail to let you know that there is way to many things that can go wrong. Traveling next to a semi scared her out of her skin.  
Bran bit back a laugh. She was trying so hard to not hurt anyone; it was cute.  
But after a while, Dove regained confidence of the road and claimed it as her domain.  
She drove like a maniac.  
When a beat up Civic started tailing her, she unexpectedly switched lanes, then switched back before the car could get ahead of them; causing the owner to honk and swear.  
She laughed maniacally then looked at Bran.  
He had his eyebrow raised and a grin on his face.  
"Wow kid, last time I drive with you."  
"Its all in good fun. If you're going to drive like that, you deserve to be messed with," she replied to his insult like a whip; all with a smirk on her face.  
The windows were rolled down so she could catch an early Montana breeze. Driving came to her naturally, thought Bran.

Dove plugged her phone into his radio.  
Knowing he was older, she decided to joke around with him.  
Putting on Gordon Lightfoot was her idea of humor.  
He looked at her with an unimpressed face, "Clever child, but jokes on you, I like him."  
Cracking up, "I do too. His music is great. But don't tell anyone," she whispered with a finger to her lips.  
The Marrok and the Singer both listened to 'Big Blue' until they reached Missoula.

"Well, the decision is yours," bantered Bran.  
Dove and him stood in a dealership observing the selection of vehicles they had to offer.  
He was being sarcastic. There was only one choice, a Silverado because the rest were Ford's. She detested them.  
Rolling her eyes, "Oh the options," she declared mordantly. "I wanted one anyway."  
"Alright, she's yours," chimed in the overly cheerful salesman.  
With the document's signed and the keys in hand, Dove felt great.

They stopped for lunch at a small diner. Being Werewolves, between the two of them, over half of the menu was ordered.  
Bran talked about what happened in the past several months, catching Dove up on politics and such.  
"So basically, most right winged people have a grudge against us?" she frowned.  
When living in Spokane, prenatural politics didn't matter much.  
"Not to stereotype, but yes. I can't tell you how many referendums in Montana alone had anti Werewolf laws. Its getting ridiculous," answered Bran informatively.  
There was a ring in his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he answered it.

"What are you up to?" came a familiar voice. Dove looked up excitedly; Mercy.  
"Sitting in Missoula with Dove. We just got her a truck so she can drive around. Why, what's up?" Bran returned with a small smile.  
Mercy sighed mockingly, "You have time to take the Singer shopping but not pay attention to me, what is wrong with you?"  
Dove giggled, He shot her a look.  
"I'm not ignoring you, woman.," he added rolling his eyes.  
"Adam and I have been asking you to come for over months now," She sounded annoyed.  
"Well, does this week look good for you? Dove can use the driving practice."  
"Sure, the pack wants to meet her. Come on over, we'll have a barbeque or something."  
Bran chuckled, "she hasn't event met the whole pack over here, Mercy."  
"Excuses, excuses."  
There was a pause.  
"Fine, fine. We'll leave in three days."  
"See you guys then. Bye, girl." Mercy said to Dove.  
"See ya soon," she returned with a smile.

When Bran and Dove looked back on that day, they wished that they had said no.

* * *

**Thank you guys for being so patient with me. I would have updated sooner but these past few weeks has been hell because I'm so close to graduating.**

**It won't be boring anymore, I promise.**

**Have a lovely week. :)**


	15. Trouble with the Fae

The soft patter of the rain on the windshield provided a natural rhythm where music wasn't needed. It was a dark, dreary morning in Montana; one of those days where the sun would not show through the thick layer of clouds.  
Dove leaned against her window and listened to the mixture of rain and the pleasant purring of her motor while driving behind Bran's car. This was the second time in the past three days that she had left his house. The boredom ate away at the young woman's sanity.  
Bran didn't want her to stray too far from Aspen Creek for a while in fear of her getting lost.  
In the midst of her alacrity, he gave up and allowed her to explore his miniscule domain of Aspen Creek.

* * *  
Whilst out, she stopped for a drink at the gas station and walked out to find Asil sitting in the passenger's side. He was a latent fellow, that one.  
He scared her out of her wits; the problem either was that she wasn't attentive or the Moor was too sneaky for his own good.  
Dove climbed onto the seat of the Silverado casually then looked over. She let out a yelp.  
"Good morning, lovely," he cooed, batting his eyelashes slightly. His tone was cogent but diligent.  
"Damn it all. Why?" She had a new gained confidence that allowed her to speak to a man other than Bran normally.  
He laughed at her reaction, gauging it; Dove isn't the girl who is constantly agitated.  
"I saw you and your new truck and wanted to say hello," his light accent added a charming effect to his complexion. The Moor was every bit of handsome, but that gave him no right to be sneaking about.  
"Thank you for the thought,"Dove returned with a deliberate shortness, showing to what extent she was agitated.  
She hesitated. Even though he startled her, rudeness was not to be abided by.  
Shifting her original position of facing the windshield towards the Wolf,"what are you up to today?" She inquired, not making eye contact. It was an instant reaction to a male more dominant than herself, Bran told her. But dominance didn't apply to her much, neither did pack ranks; and boy were those confusing.  
She guessed that he wasn't expecting more attention from her, so when she asked he gave a euphoric smile that brightened his face.  
Seeing that he wasn't going to rip her to pieces, she relaxed slightly.  
"I am going to tend to my roses. I just needed some worms for the soil and I found myself here," Asil motioned to the gas station apathetically, not taking his eyes off of the Singer.  
"Oh, sounds like fun," replied Dove with a small smile. She was trying hard to not be uncomfortable, but when he was blatantly gawking at you, it's a little weird.  
He opened his mouth again but was cut off by a new voice.  
"Good morning, Asil," came a new voice. Male.  
Dove whirled around to see a large man leaning into her window. She had to double take on his size.  
The man was almost as tall as her truck and that's saying something; the Silverado had a four inch lift. He was broad also, but not an ounce of fat was present. With red hair and freckles, it was easy to determine that he was of Irish decent. A familiar but pleasant minty scent emanated off of him; Werewolf. Damn. She needed to pay more attention to her surroundings.  
Asil looked annoyed.  
"Hello Tag, what can I do for you this fine morning?" A hint of anger emanated off of him.  
"Nothing, I saw you talking to the new girl and decided to introduce myself."  
Tag's sentence excluded her from the conversation.  
Asil, more or less annoyed, "Yes, good," then waving his hand to get Dove's attention,  
" I must be going. But if you would like, you make come and see my roses when ever you would like."  
With that, the Moor popped open the truck door and hopped out, slamming it with some force. What he didn't notice was that Dove's Wolf was peering while his back was turned, interested.  
The Wolf named Tag turned his attention to the girl.  
"I thought you needed some saving," he chuckled.  
"Yeah, thank you so much," Dove smiled wide. "My name's Dove by the way," she extended her hand.  
He shook it.  
"Well I wish I could stay but I have to get back to work. The full moon is in a couple of weeks, I'll see you then," Tag winked then turned on his heel and strutted back into the gas station.  
Dove smiled, everyone in Aspen Creek was so friendly. Perfect for a Wolf pack.

* * *  
Thunder rumbled the earth, going with the natural song around her. Driving was a mindless task, therefore didn't need music. Dove had a feeling that she would be traveling often, so she acquainted herself with the roads. The windshield wipers flicked massive amounts of water to the sides of vision only to immediately be covered in a nasty, slushy rain by the car in front of her. Bran, she found out, liked to haul ass on the freeway. Keeping up with the man proved difficult in the rain, but Dove prevailed.  
Once a space cleared by him, she accelerated to the point where she was lined up next to him. He didn't seem to notice. She grinned: yet.

She sped up so she could pass him then slowed down. Switching lanes, Bran rolled up beside Dove with an unimpressed look on his face.  
She then mimicked someone rowing a boat; that was a mistake. Nobody ever calls Marrok slow and gets away with it.

For the most of the trip, Dove found herself constantly tapping on her brakes because his inconsistent speeds.  
He would speed up for ten miles then abruptly stomp on his brakes and go only fifty-five miles per hour for fifteen miles. When ever the Singer switched lanes, he was always one step ahead.  
It was her punishment.  
Every so often, he would look into his rear view mirror and smile, she would stick frown out her tongue.

* * *

They stopped off in Ritzville for a bite to eat, Bran deliberately avoided Spokane; Dove understood why.  
The weather had cleared up more when they hit the Washington/Idaho border. So I-90 wasn't as gross coming through, but when she jumped down from her seat and observed her truck a big smile spread across her face . The navy blue paint was barely visible because of the mud.  
Bran's car didn't fair well either but the old Wolf didn't seem to care.  
The McDonald's was empty for the most part other than a couple of teenagers huddled into a corner.  
They ordered their meals and took the opposite side of the restaurant.  
Bran looked at Dove while she stared out the window.  
She was in deep thought.  
He cleared his throat, dragging her out of her mind.

"So kid, have you given any thought as to what you want to do?"  
The question caught the Singer off guard; she started coughing, choking on her French fry.  
"Umm..." she paused, leaning forward in the dreadfully uncomfortable chair. Had he been talking to Anna? That would explain it.  
She swallowed the fry, "at this point, I would join the Mexican Drug cartel for fun. Not to say Aspen Creek isn't fun, but I need to keep busy. Maybe a job or a hobby."  
Bran laughed, "Mexican Drug cartel, eh?" He raised an eyebrow, "a little extreme don't you think? I suppose that you were going stir crazy at home. You don't need a job though."  
Dove gave a thoughtful look, "of course it's not needed, just something to think about. Gotta have a life," she took a sip of her iced tea, "and stamp collecting doesn't sound appealing."  
"I would imagine. What would you like to do?"  
She sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest.  
"I honestly have no idea, if you were in my situation, what would you do? Or what do you do to stay busy?  
Bran grinned. When he grinned, it was usually a grin that covered only one side of his face but seemed to brighten his youthful looking face up.  
"Werewolf business keeps me in check," he paused and pondered for several seconds. "I watch over the pack's finances. With my life, I am all over the place. Oh speaking of travel, there has been something I was explored to ask you; my counterparts in different countries want to hold a..." he hesitated, thinking of the appropriate word to use, "convention. Even before we knew of you, I was invited. But now, by popular demand, you have been invited as well. Would you like to accompany me?"  
Dove considered it, "Of course," she replied with a smile that showed her teeth. It sounded exiting to her.  
"Where is it?"  
"Dublin, it will be in February."  
Ireland. She never had traveled before.

A sudden spurt of laughter caught Dove off guard and she . The group of adolescent's burst out into loud whooping.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Kids these days," she smirked.  
"I concur." he glanced at his wristwatch, "lets get out of here."

* * *

The Tri Cities freeway system is aggravating as hell to navigate. They were spider web like roads that lead in all different directions.  
It was clear that Bran knew where he was going, Dove thought as she tapped the steering wheel in a frustrated manner. The sky was now clear and blue with a touch of clouds in the distant hills. She could roll the window down and be able to breathe.

He was leaving her behind because his car was a lot smaller than her truck and could fit in smaller gaps in traffic. Before she knew it, he was out of sight. Damn.  
When she finally passed the Honda in front of her and sped along the freeway system, the red light stopped her in her tracks. Sighing, she pulled out her phone and plugged it into the system. Might as well put on some music while waiting.  
Choosing music was now overly difficult for her. After months of not having any, music was a priority now.  
Bran told her that it should be. As the Singer, she could manipulate the music into moods and it affects the Wolves around her. Moreover, the Singer has the ability to harness lunar magic.  
Lunar magic of course originates from the Moon, and from what Dove understood, controls the Change.  
Maybe if she can learn how to control the magic that the Moon gives her then she can control when Wolves change; like and alpha.  
She wasn't power hungry; simply thirsty for knowledge.

Deciding a little power metal was needed, she turned on the Kamelot radio.  
She adored the female voices in their songs; sweet soprano, like herself.  
The light flicked green and Dove accelerated forward, keeping her eyes peeled for the Marrok.  
After several minutes of driving blind, she tuned around an started again. Technically she could have called him, but what's the fun in that?  
He wasn't on any side roads or parking lots. Why would he be there, it was the industrial part of the Tri Cities.  
She was about to give up and call him when she pulled up next to a sign that said 'Now entering Findley, Wa."  
Slowing to a crawl, Dove scanned the road before her for Bran. No luck but with him, however a clue was right affront of her face.

A slightly rusted sliver chain link fence surrounded with barbed wire on the top drew attention. It looked to be a small car lot for retired steed's, but the sign zip tied to the fence contradicted her original thought.  
Mercy's Garage.  
When she thought of it, Dove remembered that Mercy's hands were covered with oil and smelt like it too.  
Deciding to check for herself, the young woman inched into the lot cautiously.  
The cars surrounding the perimeter were mostly German-made. A Jetta missing with a broken window and a missing tire was the car that didn't seem worth fixing, the others were quite nice. A peculiar sight made her avert attention to another vehicle; a replica of the Mystery Machine. It made her smile, Scooby Doo was one of her favorite shows' as a kid. Dove guessed that it must be customer's car.

Pulling up to a parking space and throwing the truck into park, she looked to the side of the building to find Bran's car sitting lonely.  
She wasn't a huge car fan, but the Marrok had brilliant taste.  
The garage wasn't anything special; a simple, dull blue paint lessened the dirty industrial feel, white covered all doors including the large opening for cars, and a sign that said "Open" on the front window.  
On her way in, she noticed a camera pointing directly at the front entrance. A bell rang as she stepped through the threshold, one of the really tedious motion sensing bells that will sound even if you aren't close.  
After the third time of it ringing, she stepped to the side of the entrance's mat to see a young man with a small frown on his face, "Sorry, I hate that thing. My boss's husband had that installed recently and its been setting my teeth on edge ever since." He wasn't a day over twenty and had tanned, Hispanic skin. There was paper work in his hands and was wearing a gray short-sleeved shirt and a pair of worn jeans; he was the lackey.  
Her nose told her that he was human.  
"Yikes, yeah I'd be smashing the thing in by now," she said with cheer. He smiled a bit.  
"May I help you with something?" he asked.  
"Yup, was there a guy that walked in just now about yay tall and looks about your age?" Mimicking the estimated height of Bran She didn't have to ask, Bran's scent lingered in the lobby but she didn't want to be rude and waltz into an unknown place and invade someone else's work space.  
"Through the hallway there is a door on your left that leads to the garage, what took you so long? Mercy said that you would find your way quickly when Bran told her that he lost you. They made a bet." There was humor in his voice.  
"Oops, I guess when you don't know where you're going it takes a while to get there," she said with a shrug and a smile.  
He knew Bran but not to what extent, she wouldn't ask how he knew him.  
She started walking when the boy started again.  
"By the way, my name's Gabriel," he adduced.  
Dove felt a little embarrassed, how could she be so rude?  
Turning only her torso, "sorry about that, I'm Dove." He nodded.

The scent of oil grew stronger as she made her way down the hallway. As she reached the door, Dove could hear a conversation going on the other side, it was friendly sounding.  
Opening the door, the two adults looked at her with grins. Bran sat on stacked mild crates and Mercy leaned a hip against the window of a Passat.  
"You lose, pay up," claimed Bran holding out his hand.  
Mercy rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket and pulled out a ten-dollar bill, handing it to the Marrok roughly.  
Placing firm hands on her hips, she barked with mock anger, "where have you been? You couldn't have navigated your way here a little faster?"  
Dove quickly covered her face with her hands and dropped to her knees.  
"I am so sorry! I was just lost with out Bran," she crawled on all fours to Mercy and wrapped her arms around her ankles, "can you ever forgive me?"

Mercy raised her nose in the air, "I don't think I can."  
Dove cried out; a loud wail that was drowned out by the sound of Bran cracking up.  
"Don't laugh at my emotional pain! Can't you see that I'm dying here?"  
She rolled to her side and rose to her feet.  
Mercy looked her in the eye with a not so serious look, "I'll forgive you this once."  
Buckling out a mock sob, Dove buried her face into Mercy's chest and pretended to weep.  
She stroked the Singer's hair dramatically, "it will be okay."  
They both turned their heads to see the Marrok shaking his head with a large smile, "wow, you two."  
"You know that we're entertaining," replied Dove.  
Mercy simply grinned.  
"What time is it? She asked.  
"It's almost five," answered the Marrok, checking his watch.  
"We better get going, Adam's barbecuing and I don't want to get there last, the early Wolf get the meat."  
Dove laughed aloud, "never heard that one before, i'll going to use that."  
She winked, "sorry kid, copy right."

* * *

The view of the Columbia River was breath-taking. When the sun begins to set and hit the water just right, it looks as if the river itself is on fire.  
The last time the Singer traveled down that road, it was a start to a new life; and now she returned only a short while later with that new life.  
Sending a text to her cousin, "In the Tri Cities, when you wake up let's meet up."  
Dove hadn't seen her in quite some time and her heart stung every time she thought about her.  
A vibrate told her that there was a text.  
"She isn't awake yet but how about Uncle Mike's at midnight?"  
That was strange.  
Holding the steering wheel with one hand, she texted back.  
"Sure but who is this?"  
The speed limit was twenty-five and she was doing thirty behind Mercy and Bran. With her windows still down, the beautiful sounds of the river could be heard past the sound of tires on pavement.  
The reply was quick.  
"Stefan, I wake up earlier than Jane."  
Vampires is a topic that she knew little about. Their magic and powers are significantly different from her own and from what she saw, quite flawed. Maybe it would be worth knowing.  
"Oh, gottcha, see you then."  
Setting her phone down, Dove leaned back in the seat and enjoyed the view. The shoreline was a mere ten feet away; she would love to live here. It was a shame that her best friend wont be able to see sunsets for the rest of her life. Life's simple pleasures at its best.  
When Mercy's Rabbit slowed to a stop, she looked up to see Adam's house for the first time in the light; it was huge.

The adobe styled house was almost twice the size of Bran's and that was saying something. There was a deck complete with barn style wood that matched the trim on the door and window frames. It cast a large shadow over a portion of land and swallowed a multitude of cars.

Picking a place next to Bran, Dove squeezed herself in between his car and an all black SUV. She did it on purpose, Bran thought as he carefully opened his car door, the smirk on her face proved it.  
She opened her door cautiously and rounded around her truck to be greeted by about ten people lined up on the deck. Most were men, some she recognized. Going down the line of smiling faces: Adam, Sam, the fae named Zee, Ben, and Warren. She hardly could remember their names. But the last one smiled the brightest; Uncle Mike. His face was handsome as ever but something about him seemed off.

For a moment, she ignored him and paid attention to her surroundings. Stopping in her tracks, Dove averted her attention to the person lurking behind her. The wind didn't favor her that day, so she whirled around, taking a defensive stance. She found herself face to face with a girl about her age.  
She was about an inch shorter than Dove with a small build. On her face was a shadow of her father; Slavic features. Casual clad she was but casual she was not.  
A thick layer of eyeliner hid her doe eyes along with vibrant, short yellow hair complete with a Bullet for my Valentine t-shirt.  
The two girls looked completely different from each other.  
Dove wore a pair of straight leg jeans and a black burn out t-shirt with a lace tank top underneath with brown eyeshadow and liner to bring out the gray in her eyes.  
Dove had a mixture of friends in school including scene kids, she didn't care.  
Before she had time to introduce herself, the girl threw herself at her. With her arms around Dove's neck, "Its so nice to see you again!" she exclaimed.  
Then she remembered, Adam's daughter was the one in the corner the night she woke up.  
She hugged back tightly, "its nice to see you too," she greeted.  
Adam's laughter rang across the yard, "Jesse, why don't you let her breathe.  
Sorry Dove, she's a handful."  
Jesse released the Singer and backed away.  
"I'm the handful?" She scoffed, " if it weren't for Mercy, I would go insane."  
The group of men laughed, including Bran who had joined them. He stood next to his son.  
She rolled her eyes in mock irritation, "Werewolves are so hard to live with."  
"Tell me about it," Dove nodded sarcastically.

While the meat was on the grill, the group mingled. Jesse and Gabriel stayed off to one corner, murmuring quietly, or what they thought was quiet; Werewolves hear quite well. Adam glanced at them every so often with a small snarl, it was cute that he was so protective; not that Dove would ever say that.  
Bran distanced himself to a whole two feet from her for the whole time Ben was near. He didn't say much but his body language spoke the jargon for Wolves; back the fuck up.  
Dove not formally being in a pack put him on edge, the girl was his and wasn't about to let a lesser Wolf hit on her.  
Uncle Mike approached her when Ben and Bran disappeared.  
He wore a charming smile with warm eyes; the scent of fae tickled her nose he was so close.  
"Hello darling, its been a while," he declared. His Irish accent made her spine feel like jello, she wasn't even acquainted with this man but his voice reminded her of a one of those cheesy chick flicks that people detest admitting they like.  
She returned the smile but not with as much enthusiasm.  
"Hey there. Defiantly, its been pretty chaotic. How are you?"  
He chuckled, "Everything is great for me, the bar is going well."  
"Oh that reminds me," she absent-mindedly changed the subject. "Bran, I have a question for you."  
Bran perked up his head from where he was having a conversation with Warren at the picnic table. He all but galloped over.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't mention this before but I would like to see my cousin, they want to meet at Uncle Mike's tonight," she motioned toward the fae.  
He considered it, "Who is 'they'?" he inquired.  
"Stefan."  
Mercy chimed in. "He's doing a lot better now that he has more people. And his new... friend has been helping out too."  
Friend; that made the Wolf inside her angry. The damned blood sucker better be taking care of her.  
"Wait, it's a fae bar. You're underage."  
if you would like her to have an escort, I will be there and see that no harm comes to her," Uncle Mike dropped in." I'll see that she doesn't drink a drop." he added.  
In the back of her mind, Dove questioned if the fae had an ulterior motive.  
The dreams of the fae hadn't gotten worse, however they were lucid enough to almost be real. Had he been invading the young Wolf's mind?

The Marrok threw up his hands in defeat, "I guess there isn't a reason for you not to." he turned to the fae, locking eyes, "I want your word. She wont be harmed while she is at or near your business."  
"I promise." he agreed simply.  
Bran looked at Zee, he nodded as if verifying his words.

* * *

As the night progressed, the group ate and enjoyed the company of the surrounding people, human or not.  
Dove observed how they mingled. The two fae didn't speak much. She knew that they generally don't associate with other magical creatures or anyone for that mater. It must be an occasion to have them over.  
The Wolves were temperate around each other. Ben had a difficult time speaking when Bran looked at him. Dominant Wolves can do that to a person. Darkness fell hours before anyone noticed.  
"What time were you meeting up with your cousin, Dove?" Asked Jesse.  
"Around midnight," she replied, checking her phone. 11:38.  
"We should be leaving soon," hinted Mike. He had been tapping his foot excitedly the entire night, waiting for something.  
"Yes, lets hit the road," Dove responded.  
Bran yawned and stretched, "if anything goes wrong, just get a hold of me and i'll be right there. I almost think that I should go with you," his voice trailed off.  
She shrugged, "the possibility is slim to none. It's a fae bar, I don't rile people up like some do. I think I can hold my own for tonight." She flashed a side smile to confirm her confidence with a bit of yellow showing. The gesture meant that if an issue arose, her Wolf will take over. That was good enough for Bran.  
He stood up an hugged her.  
"You've come such a long way in a short time."  
She hugged back with a bright smile, "thanks to you guys."  
Waving to the group, she stepped down the stairs into the darkness of the night. The Wolf's eyes provided brilliant coverage of the yard, making her way to the truck.

Uncle Mike was leaning a shoulder against the black SUV she had parked next to earlier.  
"Oh, that's your car? Sorry about that," she mumbled apologetically. Dove didn't stay up late since she lived in Montana, it was making her a little grumpy.  
"That is quite all right lass. Here, let me help you."  
With that, he popped open the door for her. She blushed slightly.  
"Thank you."  
That was what the old fae had been waiting for.  
A wicked smirk spread slowly across his face, twisting it into almost a sneer.  
"I'll see you there, girl." Then he was gone.  
She waited until his car was down the road to breath, what the hell was that?  
Maybe it was some estranged fae thing she didn't know about.  
Dove climbed into her truck; she was going to see her best friend.

The parking lot was packed, trying to find a spot sucked because all the magical creatures decided to drive the biggest vehicles they could find.  
After about five minutes of circling the lot, Dove gave up and parked next to the warehouse around back. The gravel crunched pleasantly underneath her feet as she rounded the corner. A large man stood before the door with his arms crossed and a stern face; a typical bouncer.  
When she approached him, he looked her up and down then sniffed the air. Without a word, he stepped aside and let her through.  
It was like any other bar with a mild dance club feel. Everyone looked normal sipping their drinks but Dove's nose told her differently. There were so many scents in the air that it confused her to where she spun around when someone walked behind her. Her guard was up. She shuffled through the crowd, keeping her head down. That didn't work, some stopped dancing or drinking and nodded to their partner or even whispered. Leaving Dove wondering.  
Whilst dodging fae and drinks, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was sudden and scared her, when she looked over, there was Jane.

She looked older, more mature. She stood taller and the paleness of her skin matched the moon.  
Her once shiny brown hair was dull and resembled straw, and the eyes that glowed with life now replaced with a look death himself would turn away from. Then Dove recalled what happens when one is turned to a vampire; Jane had been rejected by death.

None of that mattered anymore, the other girl could have been a dragon and Dove would not care.  
She let out a surprised gasp and jumped at the young vampire, wrapping her arms around her tightly.  
Jane squeezed back with more force; it hurt.  
When she released her grip, Dove pulled back excitedly with tears threatening to flow, "Christ, I've missed you."  
The vampire hesitated, shifting her weight uncomfortably, "you really shouldn't do that with a new vampire," Jane muttered.  
Dove cocked her head confused, attempting to smell any emotion that she had.  
"Your neck was so close to mine, wouldn't want any accidents," showing her fangs mockingly. There was a long pause.  
They both burst out laughing; of course there wasn't any danger.  
"You had me for a second," Dove giggled.  
"I thought that it was believable but you saw through me."

"Now that you ladies have established humor, can we go sit down now?" The new voice rumbled directly behind Dove causing her to jerk in an ungraceful way, leaving her almost in the arms of Jane.  
Stefan stared down at the two young women with an unimpressed face. He didn't like the fae bar much. Vampires are more home body's, social excursions generally consisted of feeding upon some unfortunate soul.  
"Yes, a table just opened up over there," Dove pointed in the direction next to the bar where several people picked up their drinks and left.  
Before she could blink, the vampires were gone.  
They were already sitting at the table.

Perplexed, she walked over. The sounds of people laughing and dancing mixed with the band in the background drowned out all conversation. Fae are odd creatures, they don't like being heard. When ever she passed by a group, they would oh so subtly gawk. That's exactly what she needed, a stare down. Remembering what Spokane Public Schools taught her and kept her eyes down to the floor and ignored the irritants. They knew something she didn't.

Stefan stood up, holding his chair out for her. The gesture was sweet, so the Singer took the seat.  
The fact that he was trying to be nice made her smile inside, it's a guy thing; looking for the best friend's approval.

"So," she said folding her arms across her chest, "you two are together, am I correct?"  
They nodded simultaneously, Stefan still standing.  
She turned her head slowly towards Stefan. Her Wolf peering out when she spoke, "as long as she is safe and happy, do what you please."  
He bowed his head, "Yes, Singer. No harm will come to yours." Stefan of all people would know what its like; feeling the need to protect.  
There was a tap on her shoulder.  
Turning around, she looked to see Uncle Mike at eye level with her.  
The atmosphere of the room changed slightly. Surrounding fae avoided them completely, the air was thick.  
It was an odd change, that gave Dove the insight that something was wrong.  
His face was misty from a bit of sweat and twisted into a small smirk.  
"Come with me," it was a firm command. The Wolf inside growled in annoyance, Dove kept her under lock.  
She turned to face Jane and her beau, "I'll be back soon," putting extra emphasis on soon, then winked with a serious face; Jane knew what it meant.

Mike turned on his heel and strutted away from the table, the Singer followed. They walked down a path, along the bar.  
The other fae parted the way to a door, none of them making eye contact with each other. Anxiety built up as she made her way behind Mike, who turned and grabbed her by the elbow and lead her through. The rusty scent of excitement flowed from his skin like steam. Dove didn't dare look back at her company, but knew they had her back.  
The door was next to a hallway that had barely any light to see with, he pulled a lanyard out of his pocket and put the key in the lock. He did it all with deliberately slow movements and grace, gauging her reaction fully.  
Pushing open the door with his hip, he gestured for her to go inside.  
It was an office. An expensive looking computer and desk sat in the corner of the room with a swivel chair, that was the extent of the furniture. Pale green paint coated the walls creating a knock off sea-foam color, not her cup of tea.  
Stepping into the center of the room, Dove turned around and faced Mike as he closed the door.  
For a moment, he just stared at her, blatantly looking her up and down with a satisfied smile on his face; she felt extremely uncomfortable.  
She broke the silence, "Is there something wrong?" Anxiety made her voice tremble.  
"No, nothing is wrong..." he mumbled deeply, "nothing at all." His tone was temperate but his body language was not; tensed and offensive.  
Something in his voice alarmed the Wolf. Bringing the beast to the surface, Dove took a step back. With both her human side and animal side fighting to take place, they put the fae on the back burner.  
_"If he attacks, you will come up. No violence if necessary, understood?"_ She told her Wolf firmly.  
No response.  
When the young woman looked up, Mike had moved closer.  
He was about three feet away with his head tilted to cover his eyes with shadows and his pearly white teeth gleamed from the overhead light.  
He moved closer.  
Stomping with every step, backing Dove up against the wall. With his final step, Mike placed a forceful hand on her midriff. He towered over her by about a foot.  
"You see, Dove, I have been lonely for quite a long time. My partners have perished over the years from age, leaving me here," the fae paused pushing the Singer up against the wall fully. "I have watched you, my darling. Invading your dreams and whispering my passion to you."  
Anger welled up inside of her, slithering up her body and settling into her bones.  
He continued, "You never responded, so I had to go to desperate measures. Do you know what you're not supposed to tell a fae?" Dove shook her head, avoiding eye contact, if they met she would strike. He brushed some hair out of her face.  
"Thank them, lass. A person is forever in their debt, as you are in my debt. You see, Young Singer, I've chosen you to be mine."  
The words rang in her ear. What did he just say?  
Her lips parted slightly in shock only to be pressed against by his.  
Before she had time to react, there was a crash and he was gone.

Jane stood before Dove with a savage look in her eye, "leave," the young vampire hissed.  
She growled, "you're in danger now too."  
The vampire brashly gripped her waist and yanked her out of the room, because the noise would have drawn attention. Uncle Mike lie on the floor rubbing his head in a confusion.  
The young women ran to the front of the building with Jane leading the way by tugging on Dove's wrist whist the guests of the bar made their way towards where Mike was. Fuck.  
Bursting through the door, Jane grabbed the keys to Dove's truck and shoved them into her hands.  
"Go now. He will be furious."  
"What about you? You're the one who actually threw him?"  
"I can take care of myself, and I have Stefan. Call the Marrok," with that she opened the door of the Silverado and shoved her into it. "Go!"  
Dove didn't wait around for her to say anything else.

When she was down the road a ways, Dove dialed Bran.  
There was two rings and then voicemail.  
She tried again and nothing.  
So Mercy was the second try, she picked up.  
"Hello, you're calling early."  
Dove explained the situation, by the end she was shaking so bad that she couldn't steady the phone.  
There were growls in the background and Bran's voice, "damn it all."  
He took the phone, "all right kid, let me deal with this. Go home. I know you're tired but your friend can take care of herself."  
"I am so sorry," she muttered, "I just wanted to see my friend."  
"I know, love. Drive safe and don't stop until you hit Aspen Creek."  
She looked at her gas gauge, almost full. She could make it.  
The entire six-hour drive home was a nightmare.

Dove was a nervous wreck. Every single car that came close to her on the free way seemed suspicious and therefore must be dangerous. They were mostly travelers going in the same direction as her.  
She had turned her phone off because it would be a distraction.  
After the quarter of a day's driving, she arrived in Aspen Creek with her tank on empty.  
Feeling that the gas station was safe, she rolled up and parked it as a car passed her on the small road, but she wasn't paying attention to it.

Her gas tank full and paid for up front, the Singer headed to her truck once again to drive to the pack's house.  
But she never made it there.  
When she put her keys into the door to unlock it, she felt a blunt pain in her ribs and fell to the ground.

* * *

**I am so terribly sorry about taking a prolonged amount of time, but I have excuses; my internet has been acting up lately so I have limited access and prom was this weekend so that was pretty fun.**

**Maybe this extra long chapter will help you forgive me, you guys are so cool.**

**Next chapter should be up in the next week or so.**

**Thank you:)**


	16. Compromise

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.  
The gravel ground against the young woman's face; the miniscule rocks slicing her cheek open. A loud cracking noise was audible even to the hardest of hearing when the Singer hit the ground; the attacker had broken her ribs. A ringing sound came from the weapon when the ricochet vibrated off of her body; metal.  
She gasped and clutched her side, it knocked the wind out of her, the Wolf stirred. In dangerous situations, she used to merely lay down and take the beating; not anymore. Dove shifted on the ground to her hip, tilting her head towards the attacker; letting the Wolf see for herself.  
Sunlight of the morning began to gleam through the trees, creating a silhouette of a large, masculine contour. He stood over her dauntingly, waiting for something to happen.  
The Wolf took full control.  
With a jolt, the Singer ungracefully rolled to her feet and stood up, taking a defensive stance. Every move scattered waves of pain in every direction of her body.  
She remembered what Bran quoted whilst on the phone with his son, "know your opponent"  
Wind deciding to favor her that morning, his scent wafted through her nostrils; fae. At least she knew that it wasn't iron he was holding.  
He was the bouncer at Uncle Mike's door. He didn't seem to be the one to mess with.

Help was needed. There was a store clerk, however, he was human and couldn't do a thing to help. He probably couldn't see the scene because the two were hidden behind her Silverado. Anyone worth calling for assistance is probably still asleep or lives too far away. In Aspen Creek, not many people live in the actual town, especially Werewolves. That's what made it so small.

Growling low and menacing, Dove lowered her stance; readying herself for an offensive attack. If he was incapacitated, she could run for help.  
But before she could lunge for the fae, there was another cracking sound. Completely face down on the gravel parking lot with someone else's hand on the back of her head, she realized that there were two people. Instant pain swirled around her left knee; the cap had been broken. These blow's were meant to weaken her, not to kill.  
With her opposite leg, Dove pointed her heel up and blindly jammed into the person behind her.

They let out a half yelp, and half roar, letting up on her head.  
She didn't have time to roll over when there was a large foot pressing down on her spine. They picked her arm off the ground at an odd angle.  
"Fuck," she managed to muster when she realized what his intentions were. A popping sound came from her left shoulder.  
She screamed intensely, pain racking her brain.  
No more feeling in the left arm.  
The tricky thing about dislocation with Werewolves is that though they heal fast, the socket will not relocate itself.

Throwing herself onto her side, Dove whipped around on her good side and kicked the other foe where she could, which happened to be in the hip.  
If she were in Wolf form, there would be a better chance to flee however possessing two human legs and only able to function properly, escape wasn't a possibility.  
She smelt that the second opponent was in fact, also fae.  
He staggered backward, his back slamming against her truck.  
The bouncer from before, picked Dove up by bunching up her shirt in his fist and yanking her sore, pulsing body up.  
His face was twisted into an ugly sneer with his teeth clenched. He is a lesser fae , she could smell it on him. No hiding in human skin like others. That means there is no Glamour to hide in. That might be useful later on.

The scent of rage radiated off of him.  
With an inimical closed fist, he punched her in the face repeatedly.  
Every hit gradually grew harder until blood spattered on his knuckles and another crack was heard. His glowing red face stilled.  
Tears slid down Dove's face because of the sheer agony coming from her jaw; it was broken. Her nose didn't fair well either, blood streamed onto the ground.

Her body dropped like a sack of potato's when he released his grip. He stood over her, watching. All she wanted to do is curl up in a ball but her body refused to move. It had been twenty four hours since she slept last; Father Time slowly was easing her into slumber. The Wolf growled softly as the second man approached, denying the right to fall asleep on the rocks.

"He won't be very happy, Yanto." The second attacker was completely new.  
The bouncer grumbled, "all we have to say is that she attacked first. We'll be off free."  
"What happens when he asks her?" the other fae asked, a hint of doubt in his voice.  
There was a pause, the noxious smell of panic presented itself. Gathering up power in his leg, he stepped back and swung it and swiftly kicked Dove in the broken ribs cracking more in the process.  
She howled a sound that was half human and half Wolf.  
Rolling her onto her back, he pressed his face up to hers, "listen here bitch," his hot breath against her face. "There will be a lot more of this if you say a fucking word to the boss."

Dove assumed that they referred to Mike as the boss.  
Without waiting for a response, the two men pulled a cover over her head.  
Everything hurt. Her ears rang loud enough to wash out what the men mumbled whilst dragging her by the arms to a unseen vehicle. With her dislocated shoulder, her arm wasn't in any pain however the shoulder itself was screaming with the poor care of it. Claustrophobia might have set in if she wasn't focused on the massive pain all over her body. It was large enough to set her in the back seat and lay her down on her back without being cramped. Sitting upward, her arms were pulled in front of her and clamped together with a metal that stung her skin; silver.  
A more forgiving material was placed on her ankles. They wrapped a belt around her waist; good to know they cared about her safety.  
One bumped into her knee, pain instantly shot up her body and Dove whimpered. They patted her hip with apologetic affection, her ears wouldn't allot what he was saying. It was the other fae, the unnamed one. He smelt different; like a creature that bathed in fire.

Beaten and bruised, Dove set out unwillingly to the Tri Cities once again.

* * *

The six hours went by quickly.  
One second they were driving and then the next, the men up front were talking on the phone with another man, asking where to bring 'the Wolf'. The voice on the phone wasn't Mike however.  
She must have fallen asleep.  
Feeling no better than she did before, Dove attempted to shift her position from her back to her hip. That was defiantly not going to happen.  
Her entire body protested to even the slightest movement, clearly sleep hadn't done much to heal.  
There was just to much at one time.  
Also, the way her body was involuntarily sliding in multiple directions suggested that once again, she was traveling through the labyrinthine freeway system.

An abrupt jolt forward forced her to gasp. The vehicle had stopped in its tracks.  
Yanto the bouncer growled, "what the fuck is that in the road?"  
"that is one big cat," answered the unknown fae, "we don't have these in Washington do we?"  
"That's a bobcat. Not in the Tri Cities, and not this big."  
"Dumb animal, its just sitting there in the center of the fuckin road."  
"Just go around it, another car will teach it a lesson, we have places to be."  
Dove's heart rate picked up, what is going on?

They noticed her reaction.  
"We obviously need to leave,"announced the other fae.  
"Right," answered Yanto nervously.  
If she were accurate on the time, it would be about three in the afternoon. No help coming from Jane. For all she knew, Bran could be all the way home by now and searching for her in Aspen Creek.  
The two fae hadn't attempted to hide anything, it was a grab and go job.  
Panic crawled its way up her body, seizing her conciseness.  
Scenario's of what could happen creeped into her mind, what will happen.  
Would she have to live with him? Give up her pack?  
What exactly did he want from her?  
Her thoughts then consumed her. Panic took over completely.  
She began to cry loudly, shaking and shuttering.  
She didn't want her body to be like cattle again, not wanting to be used and beaten.  
Reality drifted from her mind.

Fighting the pain, she curled up in a fetal position to protect herself.  
Living nightmares presented their own horrors in her mind.  
Kennedy stood before her, cackling madly at her weakness.  
Would she have the same fate as before?

While in her state of panic, the two fae had no idea what they go themselves into. The girl had started to mutter unrecognizable words and crying to herself, clearly in distress.  
Yanto picked up his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.  
Music played in the background as the receptionist answered, "Hello?"  
"We have no idea what to do with this Wolf. She's in a panic," his words mashed together as he babbled the story to her.  
There was a pause and muttering.  
"Mike says to bring her here, the Marrok should be arriving at any time." Then there was a click.  
Yanto swore, "fuckin kid. What does someone like him need with a damned Werewolf?"  
The other fae shrugged, "he is lonely and has been for a long time. I don't think he ever had a woman in his life. I guess he just saw her and liked her."  
"How old is Mike, anyway?" Yanto jeered.  
Rolling his eyes, "older than you and I. Much older. Have you heard the stories?"  
"Not really. There is talk, but no body wants to share the fable of Mike. A rumor went around saying that he is The Green Man."  
The fae turned to face Yanto, " what do you know of The Green Man?"  
He shrugged, "I am not as old as you or have magic in abundance. Or..." his voice trailed off. Fear emanated off his body.  
The other fae breathed it in like roses, taking pleasure in it, eyes darkening to red.  
"Tell me what you know of The Green Man," Yanto urged, changing the subject.

"The Green Man is the one whom the Celtic tribes worshiped before Christianity took over. He first showed up about 430 AD. Several centuries before I was born.  
Celtics believed that he was a god, but now is recognized as a fae. He very much could be our current employer, however I will not be the one to ask."

"Neither will I, Aden."

An acute yelp came from the back seat, the Singer stirred . Her breathing grew more rapid by the minute.  
"Damn it all, she'll hurt herself even more with all of that moving," Yanto hissed aggravated.

Aden chuckled, "She doesn't know what she's doing, fears consume her. It not our job to make sure she is comfortable, but to deliver her alive to the boss. That is it."  
"True enough." Yanto replied absentmindedly.  
Dove jerked, kicking the back of his seat.

Reaching around the back of his seat, Yanto firmly gripped her knee, crushing it further.  
An animal like yelp escaped her mouth. Aden sighed, Mike would not believe Yanto over the girl. He will likely face severe punishment

They drove in silence, listening to the hushed whimpers of the young woman in her state of fear.

Uncle Mike's bar was empty as it should have been because of the time of day; it didn't open until seven at night. That's when the creatures come out to play.  
The sun shined brightly upon the man's face as he soaked it in.

* * *

Mike stood against the frame of his front door awaiting his the arrival of the Marrok and the Singer.  
Glancing at his wristwatch, anticipation grew. He waited for the exact moment, the right excuse, and the most compatible girl.  
He admitted to his self conscious that the manner he executed his move was proven to be poorly thought out. Frowning to himself, Mike pondered ways to apologize to the young Wolf.  
His reasoning was his own, though and would not give up the prize; Dove was his from now on.

The Marrok is expected to arrive in several minutes. Mike's thoughts grew darker, Bran Cornick is one that was to be avoided. Old Wolves themselves are a pain to deal with, but he walked down a different path of difficult.  
Stories of him whispered around the fae community. Tales of the Great Black Wolf and his son tearing into even the most fearsome of beasts were known through out history. Latent but true.  
Mike and Bran were great in age, the old Wolf and the fae could battle it out but the girl was his.  
If he wanted to be bothersome, Mike brought logical backup.  
They were meeting in his bar because of public reasons though its closed for now. The deal was that Bran brings two people to facilitate negotiations and Mike allotted one.

Crunching gravel broke his train of thought. A familiar Chevy Blazer rolled into the parking lot.  
He couldn't leave to retrieve the Singer but his stooges could. One of the most important rules of forced fae matters is to have the individual present.  
They parked towards the back of the lot, he set out for them.  
Before Mike reached the vehicle, sounds of distress were apparent.  
He knew...

Yanking the door open with a daunting force, the fae gazed at the girl in the backseat.  
His magic helped feel what other's did. Pain, panic, and blood; someone would pay.  
Aden appeared by his side while Yanto remained in the car. The culprit hid and the innocent stayed.  
Anger built up inside of him, almost dropping his Glamour.  
"Come out," he snarled with passion; gathering power in his voice. The command itself could work on a dominant Wolf, a lesser fae would have to listen.

Yanto diffidently popped open the driver's side door and set only one foot on the gravel. Slowly he stood affront the older fae with slouched posture, the scent of guilt stung his nose.  
"I have the Marrok. The leader of all north American Wolves meeting with me over this girl. My argument would be that I can take care of her and protect her better than he. What does your actions reflect on me? You jeopardize my life," he almost roared. Yanto ducked his head, readying himself for a strike. Mike continued,his accent adding emphasis to the rant. "How am I supposed to verify my intentions with her as beat up as she is?"

"I...I'm sorry, I got carried away. She tried to fight me-"  
"You and Aden look fine to me," Mike interrupted. His face was twisted into a deadly sneer. "Look at what you've done. The poor girl is cowering in fear as we speak. Did it occur to you that she has been abused by men prior?"  
Yanto merely stared at his feet.  
"You imbecile, I wanted this to be done as peacefully as possible." He paused, frustration blocking his original task.  
"I will deal with you later," then turned to Aden. "I will expect your story."  
With that Mike averted his attention, reached in the Blazer and unbuckled the young woman with caution. Removing the cover over her face, Mike studied it; bruises covering across her jaw to the corner of her opposite eye, nose bent slightly and below it coated with blood, and a bruise the shape of a knuckle on her jaw. When he touched it lightly the girl jerked in agony. In her panicked state, her eyes remained shut.  
When he picked her up by the waist and carried her bridle style, she winced in pain. If a doctor was needed, heads would roll.  
He greeted her softly, making sure that his presence was known.

Talking to her in gentle tones, he walked her into his bar. The conversation was one sided though; the Singer hadn't brought herself into reality.  
Finding a place to let the girl have some peace comfortably, Mike circled the large bar and roamed a hallway hidden from the general public. Several doors lined up side by side and across from each other had multiple uses. Each door was painted a different color for different purposes; this one was a light blue for relaxing of tensions.  
The first door to the left will be the room they will be meeting in. Traveling down the hall, he paused at the last door to the left, it was painted a cool mint green to show hospitality.  
Pushing it open, the fae glided past the card table and flat screen television and set the girl on a overstuffed, blood red couch.  
She rested immediately, curling up with a small whimper that sounded more Wolf than human.  
Mike flicked off the light and let her be.

* * *

Bran clinched his steering wheel with an ungodly force, rocketing through traffic. All of the phone calls he received in the last several hours all bared terrible news. First, an unknown woman called to set up a negotiations meeting with the fae that will most likely end up with his throat ripped out. Second, a phone call from Tag saying that Dove's truck was found in the parking lot of the gas station along with two unfamiliar scents and her blood. And last, upon hearing the news of the Singer's fate and kidnapping, Asil had changed to Wolf and began to terrorize the lesser members of the pack. With the assistance of Anna, multiple members' of the pack were forced to place him in the safe room.  
Bran had known that Asil had a claim on Dove. His intuition is keen like that.

Mercy and Adam followed him in their SUV. The only two people other than Charles he would trust on this sort of issue, but he was in Colorado sorting an issue out and wouldn't be home until later that day. He almost thought that Zee would be a decent ally, however he and Mike are friends.  
The possibilities ran through his mind all day; what is the fate of his Singer? She hadn't been integrated into the pack yet. Hopefully that wont effect the argument.

They pulled into the parking lot.  
The sun reflected off of the building gracefully, making it look like a ball of fire. Bran on the inside yearned to be the one to ignite it. He smelt his own anger arise from his skin, the Beast lurked just below his skin.  
Pushing back the veiled monster, Bran popped open his door and stepped out with a calmness facade that only a Wolf could see behind.  
Smelling the air, he was again reminded of why he hated the Tri Cities; the lack of tree's.

Mercy approached him with silent caution with Adam at her heel. They were the ones to witness his ways of dealing with difficult situations; he now owed them a new kitchen table. Jesse was sent away to stay with Kyle for a day or so.

No other cars rested in the parking lot other than an SUV similar to Adam's. Fresh tire tracks indicated that whomever picked up Dove was their briefly; her scent was also lingering.  
Growling softly, Bran put on a pair of sunglasses to hide slightly yellow eyes, "lets go."  
The command was mostly directed towards himself, but he was letting the creature hiding in the shadows know they were heading inside.  
He had a feeling that the Bobcat spirit was hanging around.

Rounding his car, Bran found himself staring at a large animal; the Bobcat.  
For a moment, they locked eyes and went silent. Communicating telepathically with him is improbable to most magical fold, however this was one of the first on this earth, his power is far beyond a mundane Wolf.

Dragging Bran's consciences to meet with his, the Bobcat's voice hovered in his thought. "_You need to see,"_ it whispered.  
What Bobcat was showing him was the attack on the Singer and Mike's reaction to it. "_Why do you show me this?_" he asked.  
_"To keep a level head,"_ answered the animal.

When a creaking noise broke the Marrok's concentration, he opened his eyes to find that the Bobcat had fled, leaving him with questions.  
Damn it, he thought to himself, I'm the only one who gets to do that.

At the front door stood a young-looking girl about the age of was a lie. Bran has seen her guise before. This was not the fae to mess with.  
Mercy grabbed Adam's hand and bit her lip, the one person Uncle Mike called was one of the most powerful fae she had ever seen.  
She stared at them with the apathetic eyes, "come this way," she cajoled sweetly.

The three followed behind the fae with their hands behind their backs, no fighting would be happening that day.  
Mercy had never seen the bar so empty, always when she came there was a cluster of fae hidden by their human skin.  
Deserted dance floor and bar stools showed that the room was much bigger than originally thought.  
They headed towards a hallway near the opening of the bar area with doors painted different colors; Dove's scent grew stronger as did Mike's.

Opening the first door to the left, the girl reveled a meeting room. The color was the same lovely shade of blue, a trick of détente.  
Uncle Mike sat in a char against the wall; the defensive seat. Bran noted the diffident expression on his face. Maybe he could get the Singer out of this mess.  
Waiting for the guests to shuffle into the room, the girl then closed the door fully shut and walked over to the seat to the right of Mike and sat down.  
Even the way she moved had power, the strides that she made had force behind them.

Bran deliberately slowed his movements; cutting back on his breathing and silencing the room. It didn't take alpha magic, merely a long history of intimidation tactics. Mercy recognized it straight off.  
He sat down and let his gaze slowly drift to the fae wearing a man's skin before him.  
Mike gave an unimpressed face.

He cleared his throat.  
"Bran Cornick, its been a while."  
Bran nodded, "yes Michael, however we didn't come here to catch up now did we?"  
"I suppose not," he sighed.  
"Now tell me what exactly my Singer did to make you feel obligated to claim her unwillingly." There was a pause.  
"Since I've met the girl, my fascination grew by day. I couldn't keep away from her. I utilized the forest and the vegetation around her to watch over the life you've attempted to restore. In her dreams, I have seen what she craves the most; stability. I believe that i could provide that for her."  
The thing about fae is that they have to tell the truth, however, truth and honesty are different.

"To me, it sounds like an obsession," Adam snarled.  
"I suppose you can call it that," replied the fae.  
Adam was about to say something along the lines of freak when Bran held up a hand to silence him.  
"You have been lurking in my territory, my house, and chasing a young Wolf's tail. Tell me, what's in it for you?" His question had an ulterior meaning underneath of its guise.  
"Nothing, I manifest in earth magic not lunar magic." Truth.  
"All right then," Bran leaned back in his chair and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "are your demands?"  
The Marrok wasn't stupid, he was going to have to talk the fae down.

"She moves with me full time and joins the Columbia Basin Werewolf pack," his accent put emphasis on the temperate voice he was trying to give off. "Adam is an adequate alpha and will do well with teaching her of pack ways"

"You do realize that the Singer is special, don't you?" Bran began, "She is a gem among rocks," he paused and leaned forward. "Because she is special, Dove needs to stay with me. And being over exposed to a new pack with out prior knowledge of them will scare her further. You wouldn't want that." He took off his sunglasses to show that his eyes were human.

Mike glanced at the girl, she nodded. "Your reasoning is supported by fact, but no Bran, she is mine."  
The statement pissed him off.  
Adam bowed his head in anger and Mercy glared at the fae before her.

"And what if, Michael, that I say no to your demands?"

"Then you will have a large issue on your hands," answered the girl next to him.

"Taking the Singer away from Wolves is a serious offence, would you really want a dispute in that severity on your doorstep?"

Mike folded his hands in his lap, "No, and neither would you. That is why I've called this meeting; a compromise must be settled between us." The statement was directed towards all three.

"Its hard to negotiate with someone who is forcing a girl to be with him over saying something so simple," Mercy popped off. Her comment was ignored.

"She stays with me. You may see her once a month when she comes to visit," Bran counter offered.

He shook his head, "She comes to stay with me every weekend until she is the right age, then she moves in full time."

Bran sighed, the fae were all pains in his neck, "She drives to you every three weeks for a year then may chose whom she lives with."

Mike frowned, placing a tanned hand on the table with force, "I am only negotiating with you for Werewolves sake. Now make me a decent offer or nothing."  
Bran didn't like to be swindled but war between Werewolves and fae would not end well.  
With his last offer, "Every other week you pick her up and the remaining she drives to the Tri Cities. She remains in my pack until she can get a grip on pack life, I am not doubting Adam's leadership abilities however this girl needs to have more guidance."

Mike sat back in his chair, thinking of the deal. Was it worth it?  
"Yes," he extended his hand out. Bran hesitated, he felt as if he just sold his best livestock.  
Taking the fae's hand, he felt disappointed.

Before Mercy could argue, a small noise came from the distance.  
"Where is the girl, Mike?" Asked Adam sternly, frustration held tight to his muscles.  
Without speaking, Mike stood up and lead them out of the room. They scurried into the room where the Singer rested.  
Opening the door, the four stepped in to find her sprawled out on the floor. Mercy rushed over to Dove.  
She looked up at her, "will you help me get up? I really have to freakin pee."

* * *

Jane stopped by before Bran and Dove departed the Tri Cities for the second time in twenty-four hours.  
Mike hadn't spoken another word to them after the meeting. He saw them off before the bar opened for the night. With Dove in Bran's arms, he didn't touch her but placed a piece of folded up paper on her chest and turned at his heel, walking away quickly.

She couldn't walk yet with all of her injuries but the bruises on her face had healed nicely. She joked that Werewolves were lucky in that way.  
Mercy then snarkily replied that at least shape shifters change without pain and not slave to the moon.

Bran, Adam, Mercy and Dove sat on Adam's deck when the Mystery Machine pulled up.  
Jane cautiously walked up the steps to face the Wolves.  
"Hey girl, long time no see!" Dove called with enthusiasm.  
"You're awfully cheerful, aren't you?" Jane replied.  
She shrugged, "it could be a hell of a lot worse, don't you think."  
"Yes, you are very lucky to have such useful people around you," came a voice behind her best friend.  
Stephan appeared next to Jane in a flash.  
Dove grinned, "wish I could do that."  
"Doubt it, how are you feeling?" he replied.  
"Fantastic now that I can talk without my jaw hurting, how are you?"  
Mercy laughed, "Wow kid, if I were you, i'd be pissed.  
"I guess i'll deal with the negative emotions on my own time," she yawned.  
"Alright Dove, its time to get you home to bed," Bran murmured softly.  
"Fine, fine. Just let me give everyone a hug first."  
He made a noise, that's a long process.

Dove hopped on one leg to everyone. Adam was first because he was the closest at the grill. Sam instructed them to feed her partly cooked meat to speed healing but she wouldn't walk on her own for about another two days, the break on her knee was that severe.  
Her shoulder didn't want to pop back in and took Bran fifteen minutes to relocate it. By that time, the Singer was half crying and half howling.  
She hugged Mercy next, whispering something into her ear even so a Werewolf couldn't hear.  
Jane and Stefan were close enough together so both were embraced at the same time.  
Bran had enough of the slow process by then and scooped her up.  
"Bye guys," she paused to think of a better phrase, "I appreciate your help."  
The damned fae ruined her manners.  
And off were Bran and Dove back to Aspen Creek once again.

Though she was exhausted and in pain, Dove stayed awake for the duration of the ride.  
Conversation consisted of fae in general, music, and pack life. She was reluctant to speak about the fae, knowing what situation she was in.  
Six hours passed by in a breeze and they found themselves in Aspen Creek again.

As he pulled up to the gas station, he hopped out by her truck.  
Dove watched as he opened the driver's side door and pulled out a couple items, and locked the door.  
There was no need, but that made her feel better.  
Getting back in, he handed her the keys and her cell phone.  
Turning it on, there were fourteen missed calls and twenty-seven text messages.

"Oh so now I'm popular," she mumbled mordantly as she stowed the phone away.

Bran laughed, "you know, I wish that there were more people like you in the world. There would be a lot less trouble."

"Eh, well I handle things equal the amount of trouble it should cause This is only a pain, what just happened doesn't dignify an excessive amount of attention."

"For certain people, Dove, it does.  
She cocked her head at him confused.

"You are going to have to spend the night with Anna and Charles tonight. Asil isn't in the mood for other Wolves to be around him and he is staying in the basement."

She nodded, "umm, all right. Works for me." Her words were starting to slur from lack of sleep.

Bran drove her to his son's house in silence, he didn't know if the reason was because of her exhaustion or something else.  
When he pulled up in the driveway, Charles was waiting on his porch. Most of the lights were off, so his features were slightly more difficult to see in the dark.  
Opening the door, he popped his head in Bran's car, "why hello there, Trouble," he greeted.  
She could smell the frustration coming off of him.  
"Hey Charles," she returned with what little energy she had.  
"Lets get you inside, we will talk later then Da?" Charles directed his attention to the Wolf in the front seat.  
"Yes my son. Good night, Dove," he waved wearily.  
Without warning, Charles unbuckled her and picked her up.  
"Take it easy, okay?"  
"Yes Charles, see you tomorrow."

Shutting the car door closed with his hip, Charles headed for the door and his father drove off.  
"You okay, kid?"  
"I suppose, though if people don't stop carrying me, I won't be," Dove huffed mockingly.  
He smiled, a small one that brightened up his face, "its a Werewolf thing."

Anna opened the door and all the negative emotions hit her at once.  
Being an Omega, there was something wrong with that.  
They both noticed but said nothing.  
When they stepped through the threshold of their house, Dove felt horrible.  
Frustration, fear, and uneasiness crawled their way up her body.  
"You're tired, I can tell. Come on, girlie." Anna smiled sweetly through her confused state.  
Charles carried her to their guest bedroom and sat her down on the bed.  
Dove removed her shoes not bothering to look at the decor, she didn't care at the moment. She had a hot date with a bed. Snuggling into the soft sheets, she drifted away into a well deserved slumber.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Dove woke up to find two Wolves sleeping on either side of her. The scent of the Change surrounded her.  
Charles slept curled up behind her while Anna lay facing her in the front.  
Dove buried her face into Anna's chest, her fur was warm and fluffy. They were protecting her.  
Odd.  
She felt something, a tugging within her body and mind; a calling for her to come outside.  
Answering the call, Dove gracefully moved over Anna without waking her and crawled on her belly down the hall, allowing the Change to take her.

* * *

**_Hey, thank you for being patient with me. Senior year is such a pain and takes up way to much time. _**

**_I apologize for the excessive waiting period. _**

**_You guys rock :)_**


End file.
